Les délire de Twiggy et Lin
by Toraudewa
Summary: Se sont que des délires a moi et une amie. M pour une raison ces pas pour les mineurs.
1. Chapter 1

Twiggy et Lin

Chapitre 1

Lin: Ok, on commence Twiggy?

Twiggy: Ouais, ouais ... on commence u_u

Disclaimer: Toute similarité avec un autre perso n'est pas voulu, je dois avoué que lucky luke et twilight et les autres trucs nous apartiennent pas. Mais Twiggy et Lin sont nos perso et l'histoire et les délire sont définitivement les notres. Et on fait pas un rond avec ca on a qu'un blog ou on affiche nos délire en premier. Certaine similarité avec d,autre histoire pourait etre vu mais comme dis si haut on fait pas un rond avec ca on fait juste avancé au fil de nos délires.

Lin: Oh et on cherche un beta reader.

Twiggy: Un beta reader ? What's that ?

Lin: un lecteur qui vas nous dire si on devrai continuer ou aller nous pendre, ou encore nous dis ou nous améliorer et corriger les erreurs dans le texte.

Twiggy : Aaaah, d'accord ... Je vois.

Lin: Ladies and gentleman let's the spectacle begin!!!!

Twiggy : Ouais ... Faites comme elle vient de dire ! ... À qui tu parles ? oO'

Lin: se frappe le visage aux lecteurs, je parle aux lecteurs.

Twiggy : Aaaaaaaah ... Et ... euhm ... tu leur as dit quoi ? oO'

Lin: Mesdame et messieur que le spectacle commence.

Twiggy : Ouais !! QUE LE SPECTACLE COMMENCE !!!!!!! ... Mais tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu leur avais dit

Lin: Laisse tomber Twiggy aller maintenant cher lecteurs cet histoires commence.

Twiggy : C'est CETTE histoire, sans "s", car histoire est féminin J'aime te reprendre xD

Lin: Argh. T_T

Twiggy : Ce que je peux être méchante

Lin: Salut, moi c'est Lin. Probablement la moin folle des deux. -Sourit amicalement avec des ailes et un auréole.-

Twiggy: Ouais, dans tes rêves XD -Arrache les ailes et l'auréole de Lin qui tiennent seulement avec du papier collant.-

Lin: -Est au bord des larmes- Tu sais combien sa prend temps a les faire tenir en place?

Twiggy : ... Je sais pas, pis c'pas mon problème x)

Lin: -Frappe violament Twiggy derrière la tête et sourit diaboliquement- Oups! Ma main a glisser.

Twiggy : Mange le bras de Lin DÉsolée, j'suis cannibale

Lin: -Fais un song entre le hissement d'un vampire en colére et d'un loup-garou et ses yeux change de couleur comme elle sort un couteau a dépesser et menace Twiggy pour la faire lacher- Twiggy rend mon bras tout de suit ou je jure que mon coté vampire hybride loup-garou va se fair un plaisire de te découper en rondelle et de te manger en ragout.

Twiggy : ... Ben. Ça tombe pas. Moi ... euhm .. pour me défendre ben j'ai, j'ai ... j'ai rien dans l'fond.

Lin: Alors rend mon bras que l'on puisse continuer notre présentation.

Twiggy : Bon, okay ... Maudit que t'es bébé u_u T'aurais pu t'en passer deux secondes Mais non, "madame" est pas , ce que les gens peuvent capoter pour rien. "Rends-moi mon bras, rends-moi ma jambe". Cooooome oooon, y'a rien là.C'est juste un bras u_u

Lin: Twiggy. -Sonne plus comme un grognement de loup que des mots.- Présente toi donc au lieu d'effrayer les visiteurs.

Twiggy : J'effraie personne ! C'est eux qui sont crissement peureux u_uPas d'ma faute. Ils voient une araignée ou un tueur en série pis ils capotent Bon ...M'appele Twiggy, mais on peu m'appeller MiniMissManson On ce demande pourquoi x) J'suis ... euhm ... tout à fait c'est ça. J'vais pas non plus raconter toute ma vie XD Même si elle en vaut tellement la peine Parce que je suis tellleeeeemeeent intéressante.

Lin: Faite pas attention je l'ai dis je suis la moin cinglé. Alors! Comme je l'ai dis plus tot je suis Lin j'adore les mangas, les vampire et les loup-garou. Je suis un hybride d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou. Alors ne provoqué pas. ^^ Oh, oh aussi j'adore les couples gay deux garcons ensemble ahhhh. -Imagine présentement Edward et Jacob de Twilight ayant une autre sorte de combat que se qu'ils sont habitué dans le livre et le film.-

Twiggy : Après on dit que c'est moi la plus folle Simplement parce que j'ai envie de ressembler au Joker et à Marilyn Manson U_U Rhaaaa Lin ... on se demande de quel sorte de combat tu parles x)

Lin: -est trop occupé a baver a l'idée de Edward montant ces main sur le torse d'un Jacob totalement nu et ayant l'air tres soumit.-

Twiggy : Bon, pendant que madame bave, intéressons-nous à ... Moi Voyez-vous, je suis très modeste, simpliste, gentille, normale et très patiente ... Lin, t'as fini de baver ??? Ça devient long u_u Si tu continues, j'vais te taper.J'vais me pratiquer sur toi avant de le faire sur Bella.

Lin: -Est entrain d'inondé la maison de baver a l'idée de Edward et Jacob allant 1 étape ou 2 plus loin. Revien a elle au nom de Bella.- Hell non je te laisse pas me taper et de 1 et de 2 pas pour te pratiquer pour frapper cette pétasse, vas te pratiquer sur l'autre vamp, c'est quoi son nom? R...Ro... ROSALIE!!! Ouais vas te pratiquer sur Rosalie pendant que j'essai de convaincre Edward et Jacob de devenir... umm... amis avec extra.-Sourit diabolique.-

Twiggy : Ouais, c'est vrai que Rosalie est chiante J'pourrai m'amuser à lui arracher sa chevelure trop blonde XD Haha, un à un XD Dommage que je ne puisse pas la manger. Ouais ... okay ... Et après tu feras quoi ? Tu vas te joindre à eux pour faire un "trip à trois" ? Hmm ... Ce serait pas si mal xD

Lin: C'est quand ta des idées comme ca que je me dit que tes peut etre pas complètement perdu. ^^

Twiggy : Je sais, je sais ... Je suis trop "hot" Dis, je pourrai me joindre à vous ? J'aimerai filmer.

Lin: Filmer... vas y fort. Etre dedans hell non. t'attendra ton tour. Je le fais pas avec un fille sa c sur.

Twiggy : Niice Non, non, je veux juste filmer. J'préfèrerai le faire à trois avec Twiggy Ramirez et Marilyn Manson

Tu crois que je pourrai les convaincre ?

Lin: Euh... Je sais pas faudrait que t'essaie.

Twiggy : Ce serait mon fantasme ultime Marilyn Manson & Twiggy Ramirez Je tuerai pour les avoir

Lin: -Part dans la lune a s'imaginer son trippes a 3 avec Edward et Jacob.-

Twiggy : En tout cas, c'pas moi la plus perverse des deux XD

Lin: Zé zamais dit que t'était pervers j'ai juste dit que t'es la plus folle.

Twiggy : Et bien moi je dis que t'es perverse =D Haha ... ET J'SUIS PAS FOLLE !

Lin: Je t'acorde je suis pervers j'ai camement réussi a acheter au nez et a la barbe de ma mère 3 manga Yaoi. (Yaoi: Terme décrivant la relation gay, entre 2 hommes, boy love, boy on boy, boyxboy mangas ou animes. Seme ou top: Le dominant de la relation gay. Uke ou bottom: Le dominé de la relation gay.)

Twiggy : ... Ah c'est bien oO' Tu me montreras

Lin: Y'en a 2 que c seulement dans les 2 prochain livre que ca devient interesant(Explicite) et l'autre est juste completemnt pas vraiment explicite meme si on les vois coucher ensemble. TT_TT

Twiggy : Alos tu me passeras ceux qui sont intéressants J'aime bien les livres pervers

Lin: J'ai pas réussi encore a en trouver des explicite.

Twiggy : Ah merde u_u J'aurai aimé '' C'est poche

Lin: -Repense a quelque chose- Oui, c'est nul... Mais t'est toujours la plus folle de nous 2

Twiggy : Nooooon u_u

Lin: Écoute je suis la plus perverse et tu est la plus folle on peut rien y faire.

Twiggy : Méchante

Lin: A quoi tu t'attend d'un hybride entre un vampire et un loup-garou.

Twiggy : À être un peu plus compréhensif qu'un humain normal.

Lin: Compréhensif...? C'est quoi ce mot? -Pencher le tête sur le coté en interogation-

Twiggy : ... Laisses tomber ... u_u

Lin: Ah bon si tu veux. -Sait vraiment pas ce que le mot veut dire alor cherche dans le dictionaire-

Twiggy : Bonne chance xD

Lin: -Commence a halluciné que le dictionaire essai de la manger au bout de 2 seconde. Jete le dictionaire et se met a courir en criant-

Twiggy : Lin ... t'as pris de la drogue ? xD

Lin: -Arrete de courir donne un petit coup de pied dans le dictionaire pour faire sur qu'il est bien mort.- Nan, je prend pas de se truc là. J'ai déja l'air drogué sans en prendre alors je m'en passe merci. -Est just trop conne pour survivre au hallucination du dictionnaire maléfique.-

Twiggy : C'est illogique ce que tu dis. Tu viens de prouver que tu es la plus folle XD

Lin: Nan, juste la plus conne et la plus perverse et je te ferais remarquer que pas plus de besoin de drogue que moi pour avoir l'air complètement peter.

Twiggy : Non, c'pas vrai. Tu l'ignore mais ... j'suis droguée 24h sur 24 !

Lin: Mais oui. Continue a rêve je retourne dans Yaoiland. -Se remet a imaginé Edward et Jacob nu avec un Jacob très uke et se met a baver.-

Twiggy : Moi au moins je ne me cré pas un monde imaginaire. Hahaha XDXD J'ai rien à dire, je sais u_u

Lin: -Revien de Yaoiland par avion expres- Pourquoi tu retourne pas a tes délire sur le jocker et charlie the unicorn au lieu d'essayer de me vexer.

Twiggy : Bonne idée Charlie Joker

Lin: Damn, j'ai oublié que ca fini par me saouler quand elle commence sur ces 2 truc... et les moyen transport en direction de Yaoiland sont tous interonpu. -Pleur a sen faire sortir les yeux de la tête.-

Twiggy : CHarliiiiie ... CHarliiiiiie ... CHARLIE !!!!!!!!!I'm right here, what do you want ???

We are on the bridge Charlie =D

Lin: -Redouble en larm et crie- Pourquoi moi?

Twiggy : Why so serious ??

Lin: -Pleur en position recroquevillé quelque part-

Twiggy : Quoiiii ??? C'est cool

Lin: -Regarde Twinggy comme si elle était folle- Wait, comme si? Elle EST folle

Twiggy : Let's put a smile on that face .. HAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Lin: -Sort une lame- Tu viens proche de moi et je jure je te dépesse.

Twiggy : Why ? You're boring ... you're so serious ... Smile, Lin, SMI-LEEE !!

Lin: Nieu? Je parle pas anglais. -Cache son bulletin montrant qu'anglais est la seule matière qu'elle est passé avec une not plus haut que 70.-

Twiggy : Ben ouais, c'est ça XD

Lin: Bien sur. Tu sais comment je suis bête j'ai même reussi a avoir 2 année de cours d'été en anglais tellement je suis nul. ^^

Twiggy : Ah oui ? Je l'ignorais oO'

Lin: Ehh, je suis vraiment nul. ^^

Twiggy : C,pour ça que t'as eu 95% x) Ou 91%

Lin: -Raidi sur place et perd le peu de couleur qu'elle avait, pousse un rire forcé et se met a courir-

Twiggy : C'est ce que j'avais dit =D

Lin: -Hide for not be kiled (Fuck i'm talking in english. -Face palm-)- ((En francais: -Se cache pour pas se faire tuer( Merde je parle en anglais -Se frappe le visage avec la paume-).-))

Twiggy : Ne viens pas dire que tu es presque bilingue x)

Lin: Just so you know it's became harder for me to talk in french than in english. J'ai meme couler bio a cause de ca. (( En Francais: Juste que tu sache s'est devenu plus difficile pour moi de parler en francais qu'en anglais.))

Twiggy : Je comprends .. à moitié XD

Lin: -Sourit diaboliquement- Je suis peut etre pas la plus stupide finalement.

Twiggy: Min je reviens je cherche mon chat XD

Lin: Ok. Prend ton temp.

Twiggy: Le salaud c'est caché dans le plafond.

Lin: Wow. Il te déteste tant que ca?

Twiggy: Le gros cochon ; il est encore pris dans le plafond Criss, y'est tellement gros qu'il va le péter.

Faut que je le sorte de là. J'ai essayé de l'attirer avec des gâteries, mais ça pas fonctionné : c'est la chatte, aussi cochonne que lui, qui les mangeait u_u J'ai dû la sortir de là aussi x). Je vais aller revoir si mon chemin de "minouche" ne l'aurait pas insité à sortir ou si la chatte a tout mangé.

Lin: Allon on vas aller le sortir ton chat. Aller a plus tout le monde.

Twiggy : Yeah, mon chemin de "minouches" a fonctionné ! C'gros porc est sortit XD

Lin: Aller dis bye bye Twiggy je veus aller lire je suis en grave manque de yaoi.

Twiggy : Bye bandes de cons xD

Lin: On va dire que c'est une bonne facon de dire aurevoir. Apres tout c'est un de tes aurevoir le plus respectueu.

Twiggy : Ouais, je sais, j'suis trop polie moi.

Twiggy et Lin parte au loin sur un grand fond de soleil couchant.

Lin: Dit, dit Twinggy je peus chanter la toune de Luck luke?

Twiggy : Non ... chantons la chanson dans CHARLIE THE UNICORN !!!!

Lin: Naoo. -Court de toute ses jambes et défoncé le décore de soleil couchant aillant maintenant une grande déchirure dans le mileu du soleil.-

Twiggy : Exagère pas u_u Tiens ; chantons du Marilyn Manson à la place

Lin: -Est déja loin et n'entend plus rien-

Twiggy: -Chante- I don't liiike the drugs, but the drugs like me. I don't like the drugs, the drugs, THE F*CKING DRUGS !!!!!!!!

Twiggy disparais par le trou que Lin a laisse dans le décore.

The end pour aujourdh'ui


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers tout le tralala du premier chapitre et je réécrirai pas a tout les chapitres alors voilà.

Lin: Wouh on est de retour de neitherland et je ressens aucune douleur au point ou j'en suis. -Rire de malade mental-

Twiggy : Aaaaah, j'suis tellement fatiguée ... Tiens, je vais mettre un film Le Père Noël deux XD

Lin: Tu mets ca je t'étrangle j'ai quitté l'école a l'heure du midi pour pas écouter cette merde.

Twiggy : C'pas mon problème xD Moiiiiii je veux le visionner C'est tellement bon ... dans un autre monde x)

Lin: -Aire de profond dégout recouvrant son visage-

Twiggy: xD

Lin: -Prend 2 autre tylenol pour faire disparaitre le mal de tête qu'elle sens poindre parceque on dirait bien que ceux qu'elle a prit pour combattre la malediction des femmes ne sont clairement pas suffisant pour avorter une migraine.-

Twiggy : Aaaaah, que t'es trop sensible ma chère x)

Lin: C ca et toi t'est trop folle pour le bien de l'univer et est ce que je t'en fait chier un pendulle moi? NOOONn.

Twiggy : Ben oui tu me fais chien là XD HAHAHA XD

Lin: -Frappe Twiggy juste pour ce défouler et ne resens fuck all a cause de tout les tylenol qu'elle a pris.-

Twiggy : Arrête de me frapper TT_TT J'ai rien fait de mal moi

Lin: Tu m'exaspere au moment ou je feel comme frapper tout le monde a cause de cette maudite malediction... Elle aurai pas pus se la foutre ou que j pense ca pomme Eve tout ca c'est la faute de cette putain de garce.

Twiggy : Pourquoi ce serait de sa faute ? Qu'est-ce qui dit que t'es pas la réincarnation d'Eve ? Haaaa ; cassé.,

Lin: Parceque dieu a punie Eve d'avoir manger la pomme en donnant a elle et toute ces descendante cette putain de malédiction de merde... et si j'était la reincarnation d'Eve je me saurais suicidé depuis longtemp en demandant le pardon de tout les femmes de l'univers qui doivent endure cette malediction.

Twiggy : ... OKay ... C'est bien. Les tylenols te droguent toi x)

Lin: T'est chanceuse ou je t'aurais déja mis en lambeau -Sourit un sourire inocent-

Twiggy : T'es tellement gentille u_u Après c'est moi qu'on traite de folle ??

Lin: Je suis agressive et non folle et mon agressivité augmente avec mon niveau de soufrance plus j'ai mal plus je suis agressive.

Twiggy : C'pas vrai. T'es folle point xD

Lin: Si je suis folle t'est la reine de la folie. ^^

Twiggy : Pas vrai u_u Avoues que t'es jalouse.

Twiggy : Ben ... Jalouse que moi je suis Reine des folles.

Lin: Na je te laisse cette place de marque qui semble totalement faite pout toi. ^^

Twiggy : T'es méchante avec moi

Lin: Mais non. -Sourit et donne un calin a twiggy-

Twiggy : Oooooooh , j'ai eu droit à un câlin

Lin: ^^ Now, now. Juste comme ca ta vue le nombre de com et de visites que l'on a eu?

Twiggy : Non, j'ai pas vu oO'

Lin: 2 commentaires et 9 visites. ^^

Twiggy : Ouaaah ... BANDE DE POCHES !! VOUS AURIEZ DÛ EN LAISSER PLUS, J'VAIS VOUS TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lin: -Frappe doucement mais fermement Twiggy sur la tête- Allons calme toi tu vas fair fuir qui sont déja passé. Mais ce vrai que se serait déja plus rigolo avec des flames. ^^

Twiggy : Oui. On les brûle ?

Lin: Nan, pas ca. Des flames... des gens qui nous disent qu'on est taré et un paquet d'autre vacherie. On pourrait en rigoler un bon coup a les lires. XD

Twiggy : ; je vais les appeller Petits flames, venez Allez, petits petits petits Gang de poches ; ils viennent pas u_u

Lin: Lol. -Tombe a genou et est entrain de se briser les cotes a force de rires.-

Twiggy : ... t'es crampé en maudit x) T'As du fun pis c'est vrai XD

Lin: -Montre un pancarte comme Will. E. Coyote: Lin est présentement incapable de répondre pour cause d'imsufisance pulmonaire.-

Twiggy : Bon, là faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Pfff' ... Ça me tente pas u_u J'ai pas envie de perdre cinq minutes de ma vie à traverser la rue pour l'emmener. Ben coup donc. Crève.

Lin: -Redouble de rire-

Twiggy : Okay ... maso' xD

Lin: -Arete de rire- Maso juste pour les morcures ou griffures d'un beau mecs. Si non c'est moi qui est la sadique.

Twiggy : Hahaha xD Morcure XD T'as dit Morcure !! XD XD XD

Lin: ????

Twiggy : Au lieu de dire morsure, t'as dit morcure XD Okay, je sais, je ris seule u_u

Lin: ... Tu sais tres bien que je passe pas francais a cause de mon orthographe de merde.

-fond en larm-

Twiggy : Ben c'est ça ; pleures. M'en fou.

Lin: -Redouble de pleurer-

Twiggy : Après on va me traiter de sans cœur u_u Maudit pleureuse à marde.

Lin: -Pleure encore et toujours-

Twiggy : Ben pleures pis ... c'est ça !

Lin: -Ce leve toujours en pleurant et crie entre deux sanglots- Sans coeur!!! -Fuis ce cacher-

Twiggy : u_u Rhaaa, les bébés Okay ; m'excuse

Lin: -Continue a pleurer en serant ce couvertur avec un gros loup dessus-

Twiggy : * Frappe un peu Lin avec son pied pour qu'elle la regard * Lâche ta couverture. M'excuse u_u

Lin: -Lève des yeux tout rougis et poufi vers Twiggy-

Twiggy : C'est bouffi x) Bon, okay, j'arrête. M'excuse Lin ; arrêtes de pleurer on va me prendre pour une femme cruelle.

Lin: -Lèvre inferieur tremblant en signe de l'arrivé de nouveau sanglots-

Twiggy : Okay ! Okay ! M'excuse pour de vrai là u_u C'est sincère ; s'te plaît, arrête.

Lin: -Tend le bras vers Twiggy-

Twiggy : * Attrapes le bras de Lin * Bon, viens ... On va calmer ta peine. On va aller manger au resto'.

Lin: OUUUIII. -Suit Twiggy en souriant-

Twiggy : Tu veux aller manger où ? =D

Lin: Hmmmm... Pizza?

Twiggy : Euhm ... Si tu veux x) Tu veux quoi dessus ? Têtes de morts ? Intestins ?

Lin: Hmmm. (Rapelle Lin est en partie vampire et en partie loup-garou) Viande fraiche ceuilli et sang encore chaud?

Twiggy : D'accord. C'pas ma préférée, mais c'est mangeable.

Lin: ^^ -Sifflote joyeusement-

Twiggy : Allez ... tu appelles la pizza =D

Lin: -Prend le téléphone mais pause un moment- Euuuhh... J'appelle a la pizzeria humaine ou celle des enfers?

Twiggy : Humaine. Y'en ont peut-être.

Lin: -Apelle a la pizzeria humaine et fait ca commande immédiatement apres ces pupilles ce dilate comme un cris percant s'échape du telephon causant que Lin échape le telephone et crie- AHHHH. La bitch elle ma crevé les tympand l'autre taré.

Twiggy : Elle est vraiment conne cette femme u_u Elle est vraiment tarée : c'est pas complexe ce que l'on veut

Lin: -N'a rien entendue car tous qu'elle entend présentement est bourdonnement vraiment chiant.(Note: Crier dans les oreilles d'un loup-garou est dangereux, dans celle d'un vampire aussi et c'est la même chose pour un hybride.)-

Twiggy : Lin ???? Bon, va falloir que j'écris encore sur un tableau u_u Pffff'. D'la marde, ça m'tente pas d'écrire. Elle jouera aux deviennettes.

Lin: -Prend une potion qu'elle a piqué a Cloud de Final fantasy 7 et son ouie revien. Un aire mélange de diabolique et inoncent apparait sur son visage.- Je revien tout de suite Twiggy j'ai une amie a rencontrer au sujet d'une pizza.

Twiggy : Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour la battre ?

Lin: Nan, ca vas aller je revien tout de suite en attandant commande la pizza a la pizzeria des enfers steplait. Twiggy : D'accord. J'attends.

Lin: Je revien de suite. -Se transforme en loup et part a la rencontre de sa si bonne amie qui a au la gentillesse de lui briser les tympans-

Twiggy : Aaaaallôôôôô ?? Pizza ?? Heeeey, salut André =D *joli nom pour un démon* Ça va ? Ouais. Lin est parti assassiner j'sais pas qui. Elle veut, t'sais une pizza. Ehmm .. Bah ouais, je sais, Lin est violente. Mais que veux-tu, it's her life. Han ? Non, non, elle me fait rien ; c'moi qui la fait pleurer ... Hmm ? Ah, oui, ma pizza. Bah, c'tait une pizza aux ... m'en rappels pu Attends une minute. C'est ... Aaaah, ouiii, sang coulis je crois. Avec des trucs de j'sais pu quoi ... Ouais, la pizza habituelle quoi. Ouais, salut *raccroche*.

Lin: -Revient en siflotant joyeusement- Me revoilou. Alors la pizza elle est arrivé?

Twiggy : Non, elle est pas arrivée ; elle arrive dans pas ... *driiiing* Ben elle est là.

Lin: Cool, pacqu qu'avec ce que j'ai fait a ma tres chère "AMIE" J'ai un creux moi. ^^

Twiggy : Tu lui as fait quoi ?

Lin: 3 fois rien... J'ai mis son sang dans les bocaus a sauce a pizza, coupé ses doigts et les est mélangé avec les frites, couper ses yeux et son cerveau a morceau et est mélangé les morceaux a des morceaux de champignons, j'ai fait des colliers avec ses cheveux et ses dents je les ai tous vendu et le reste est mélangé un peu partout dans le restaurant ou des boutiques. ^^

Twiggy : Ben là ! Autant dire que t'as rien fait u_u T'aurais dû nous en ramener

Lin: Je sais pas cuisiner et je voulais en faire profiter les autres. -Sourit un sourrire pouvant etre interpreter ou completement inoncent ou completement machiavelique.-

Twiggy : Ouais, mais t'as oublié que moi je sais cuisiner u_u J'aurai pu nous faire de quoi de bon avec.

Lin: Je voulais faire sur qu'on avait de la pizza. ^^

Twiggy : Ben elle est là la pizza ; ben va la chercher ton "amie", on va en bouffer demain ou ce soir.

Lin: Nan je pense qu'il reste plus rien d'elle il y avait beaucoup de gens la bas.

Twiggy : Rhaaaa u_u Ben va tuer quelqu'un d'autre alors.

Lin: Non, je prèche la paix dans le monde c'est pas bien de tuer.

Twiggy : ... Tu prèches la paix dans le monde ... Okay ... Ouais ... On va dire que j'te crois. Nowhere ; mais tu veux quoi pour Noël ? x)

Lin: Et on vas dire que je sais quesque tu est. Pour vrai t'est quoi un humain vraiment fucké ou un demon de niveau suffisament eleve pour survivre sur la terre. Et pour noël je me demande exactement la meme question quesque je veux pour noel. Hummm...?

Twiggy : J'suis un démon bon u_u PIs j'suis pas fucké ! T'aimerais pas un Manga pour Noël ?

Lin: Manga yaoi?

Twiggy : Ouais Parce que je fais une liste de cadeau de Noël À acheter. Donnes-moi un titre que t'as pas x)

Lin: Pour mon plus grand malheur en manga yaoi se serait moin long de dire ce que j'ai. TT_TT

Twiggy : Ben goooood, j'vais pouvoir en pogner un =D Mais donnes-moi un titre xD J'connais pas les titres X) Genre, un titre que tu veux mais que t'as pas

Lin: Euhh Yellow 3 et 4? J'ai le 1 et 2 ^^

Twiggy : Cool =D Demandes-le à personne, d'accord ? =D

Lin: K. ^^

Twiggy : Good ^^ J'ai enfin trouvé XD

Lin: ^^ De toute facon je peus pas le demander a qui que ce soit il vont me regarder croche apres avoir decouvert ce que c'était.

Twiggy : xD Aaaah, je comprends XD XD J'espère que la caissière va pas me fixer ._.

Lin: La derniere fois j'était stressé mais elle était calme et disont que sur la couverture du livre ils etaient casi a poil et l'un embrassais le torse de l'autre.

Twiggy : XD Elle doit être habituée alors x)

Lin: Possible.

Twiggy : J'ai tendance à avoir des caissières bêtes comme leurs pieds XD

Lin: Lol

Twiggy : Sérieux xD Elles m'envoient pratiquement tous chier oO' C'malade.

Lin: Moi non. Certaine me creep parcontre... Pas autant que quand j'ai porté 2 ceintures croisé et que 2 filles se disaient entre elle de se dépeche de prendre un photo pendant que mon cul était bien placé. Mais bon...

Twiggy : Quoi ??? Quand ??? Racontes. C'est qui ces connes que j'aille les tuer ?

Lin: L'anné passé. Et j'ai toujours cru qu'elle etaient hétéro et le crois toujours. Faut croire que mon cul fait de l'effet plus au fille qu'au mec au qu'ils sont tous gay.

Twiggy : Peut-être que finalement elles ne sont pas hétéros x)

Lin: Ses 2 filles on présentement des chums. A moin qu'elle attendent de leurs briser le coeur, je ne croient pas qu'elle ne le soient pas.

Twiggy : Ça mérite une enquête

Lin: La premiere nana qui me touche le cul je lui coupe la main et lui coud ces petites affairs.

Twiggy : Et si c'tait moi ? En blague ?

Lin: Je ne t'épargnerai pas si tu devais le faire.

Twiggy : Ben là ... TT_TT

Lin: Mon cul ne veut pas etre touché par autre chose que moi ou un beau mec intelligent. Une fille, un gars laid, ou un cretin je coupe la main qui ma touché, je coud et/ou coup leurs petites affaires. ^^

Twiggy : Et si ton chum est boutonneux et qu'il te touche le cul ?

Lin: Compte sur moi il ne le seras pas. ^^

Twiggy : Et si tu tombes amoureuse d'un gars laid avec la moitié de la face brulé ?

Lin: Pas grand chance. Sa me foutrait trop la chienne de le regardé en face.

Twiggy : xD Mais s'il te touche le cul ? XD

Lin: Il ne sera jamais mon chum alors il aura une amputation et une castration gratuite comme tout le mond.

Twiggy : Ah bon. Tu ne veux qu'un chum beau ?

Lin: et inteligent

D'accord ; et intelligent xD

Lin: ^^

Twiggy : Mais s'il te tombe sur les nerfs ?

Lin: 3-4 claque remet toujours quelqu'un a sa place. ^^

Twiggy : Ouais x) Et s'il est pas maso' ? J'vais t'en poser des questions XD

Lin: On pari qu'il va le devenire

Twiggy : Ah d'accord x) x)

Lin: -Sourit en coin avec une étincelle dans le regard-

Twiggy : ... J'ai pu rien à dire maintenant XD

Lin: Cool, alors tu vas répondre a la porte pour cette pizza?^^

Twiggy : AH oui c'est vrai x) Je l'oubliais à la porte XD * Va chercher la pizza qui est froide et le livreur est déjà parti xD * Bah, il voulait pas qu'on paye

Lin: Il en avait mare d'attendre on dirait.

Twiggy : Peut-être ARK ! La pizza sent mauvais, c'est dégueux '' Elle est restée trop longtemps dehors.

Lin: Naaoooon.

Twiggy : On en commande une autre ? De toute façon, celle-ci on l'a eu gratuit x)

Lin: K.

Twiggy : Mais cette fois-ci, tu commandes x)

Lin: Pourquoi moi?

Twiggy : Parce que j'ai décidé u_u Et c'est André qui répond =D

Lin: mhmm. -Apelle la pizzeria des enfers- Yo dude, la pizza? Hahaha sorry man, on papotait et on a oublié de répondre a la porte. Mhmm, mhmm. Alors j'aimerais commander une autre pizza au sang et a la chair fraiche. Mhmm, mhmm. Merci man. -Racroche le telephone- Elle s'envient.

Twiggy : Ouaaaaha, t'as fait rapide xD *Driiiing* Elle aussi on dirait ... oO'

Lin: Lol. Je vais mettre le table vas repondre steplait. N'oublie pas le pourboire.

Twiggy : D'acord * Va répondre * Hey, salut, merci, bye. *Ferme la porte au nez du livreur* Voilà la piiiizza !

Lin: Merci. -Le livreur cogne furieusement a la porte- T'entend pas comme un bruit?

Twiggy : Noooon, moi j'entends rien.

Lin: A bon. Alors sa doit venir de plus loin et je le capte avec ma super ouie de loup-garou.- Prend un pointe de pizza et commence a manger-

Twiggy : Oui, surement ... *Mange, les bruits continuent*

Lin: Ou bien c'est on probleme de plomberie faudrait que t'aille voire apres avoir mangé.

Twiggy : Hmmm ? T'es sûre ? Moi j'entends toujours rien O_O

Lin: Moi je te dis que ca m'énerve et que l'effet de mes tylenol vas diminué si ca continue. Alors trouve un moyen de stoper ce bruit horible avant que j'assassine la premiere personne que j'ai sous la main en l'ocurence toi.

Twiggy : D'accord * Va à la porte, en panique, tue le livreur et revient * Maintenant, c'est mieux ????

Lin: Ahhh oui. Merci. -Continue a mangé tranquilement ca pizza sans ce douter de la mort du pauvre livreur.-

Twiggy : Gooooood ! *mange sa pizza, en faisant l'innocente x)*

Le telephone sone.

Twiggy : Je vais répondre. Allô ???

André: slut, humm... t'aurais pas vu notr livreur il est toujours pas revenu.

Twiggy : Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Connais pas, pas vu. Bye !

*Raccroche*

Lin: Qui c'était?

Twiggy : Mauvais numéro. Un dude qui voulait parler à Livreur Mais y'a personne qui s'appelle Livreur ici, hahaha XD

Lin: -Regard Twiggy de coté et decide que ces pas important et continue a mangé-

Twiggy : Je reviens, je vais pelté *Sort dehors, prend le corps et le mets dans la valise de la voiture du voisin. Reviens*

Lin: -S'étire- Ahhh, j'ai bien mangé je crois que je vais faire une ptite sieste. -Se couche en boule comme un chat ou un chien sur le divan et s'endort immédiatement.-

Twiggy : Bonne nuit tit minou.

On cogne a la porte

Lin: -Le cognement a la porte menace de la reveiller a tout moment ce qui lui causerait de fondre a larm a cause de son sommeil ainsi interompue.-

Twiggy : *Va répondre* Quoi ???

La police des enfers: Nous cherchons un jeunes livreurs de pizza de la pizzeria des enfer qui aurait disparu en venant faire une livraison ici.

Twiggy : Bah je sais pas ... demandez au voisin, il était dehors quand le livreur est parti.

La police des enfers: Merci, bien et désoler de vous avoir importuné.

Twiggy : Bah c'est pas grave, je comprends ^^

Un cri retenti- Hé chef venez voir.

Le chef: -acourt- Quoi?

Le flic: On a trouvé le corp dans la voitures du voisin du suspect.

Sensuit l'arrestation du pauvre voisin inoncent se produisant sous les yeux de Twiggy

Twiggy : Aaaah, je le savais *ferme la porte, fais comme si de rien n'était*

Lin: -Se réveille lentement et s'étire doucement.- J'ai manqué quelque chose d'interessant?

Twiggy : Non, t'as rien manqué "___" Riiiien du tout.

Lin: Ah bon.

Twiggy : Je reviens *Va aux toilettes se droguer à l'électricité*

Lin: GRaa je m'ennui.

Le telephone sone a nouveau.

Lin: Je répond!!!

-Repond au telephone- Allo??? Si c'est nous qui avons commandé quoi? Une pizza au sang et a la viande fraiche? Eurk. Mais vous êtes malade qui comenderai ca. Oui, oui j'en suis sure ce n'est pas nous. Hmmm. D'acoord je suis désolé de n'avoir été d'aucune aide et aurevoir. -Racroche rapidement- Shit c'était pas loin cette fois.

Twiggy : C'tait qui au téléphonée ?? *Sort des toilettes, presque brûlé x)*

Lin: Neuuh. La police?

Twiggy : Ah, oui ; ils sont venus arrêter le voisin tantôt.

Lin: QUOI!!! Mais pourquoi?

Twiggy : Parce qu'y'avait un livreur de pizza dans le coffre de sa voiture qui était mort.

Lin: Wow, j'avais jamais cru ca de lui. Et il était de qu'elle pizéria?

Twiggy : Celui de ton "ami" je crois

Lin: Awww, ils sont pas chanceux perdre 2 membre du personel le même jour et l'apelle tout a l'heure c'était justement pour mon "amie"

Twiggy : Ah oui ? Ah bien =D Ils ont pas de chance ; cette pauvre petite pizzairia.

Lin: Oui, vraiment pas de chance. Maintenant qu'esqu'on fait?

Twiggy : Et si on ... euhm ... allait brûler une pizzairia ? OH MY GOD !!! Y'a Marilyn Manson dans le journal

Lin: Euh...? Bruler une pizzeria? Je crack seulement l'alumette rien d'autre. Marilyn Manson dans le journal???

Twiggy : Laisses faire la pizzeria ; y'a MM dans le journal IL EST À MOI !!! *Bave*

Lin: Mais moi je voulais cracker des allumettes.

Twiggy : Ben va les cracker ailleurs ; loin de mon tit journal Marilyn

Lin: Bien!!! -Vas dans la chambre de twiggy de l'autre coté de la maison et crack une allumette. Jette l'alumette dans le garde-robe de Twiggy ou le feu prend rapidement de l'ampleur. Sort lentement de la chambre de Twiggy sans se faire remarquer, verouille la port de sa propre chambre et sort se promener.-

Twiggy : Marilyn *Sent la fumée* Mais ... Mais .. ??? LIN !!!!! *Voit que la fumée sort de sa chambre* LIN !!!!!!! JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER !!!!!!! *Appelle les pompiers* Y'A LE FEU CHEZ MOI !!!! *Raccroche sans avoir donné l'adresse - tellement intelligent - et sort dehors avec ton journal. Maintenant en sécurité, elle recommence à baver* MArilyn

Lin: -Croit entendre les cris de Twiggy- Hmm, peut etre aurai je du lui rapeler ca collection de goodie de Marylin Manson sous son lit et les cadavres dans son placard pour ne pas que les pompiers les decouvre. Naaaannn. -Sourit diaboliquement- C'est une lecon ne jamais dire a une pyromane avec des allumettes dans les mains d'aller cracker des allumettes plus loin apres avoir detruit son enthousiasme d'aller foutre le feu quelque part. ^^

Twiggy : Au moins mon petit jounal ... MES GOODIES !!! LES CADAVRES !!! *Commence à sacrer pendant une demi-heure de temps* LIN J'VAIS T'ASSASSINER !!

Lin: Ahhh elle s'en ai rapeller. ^^

Twiggy : *Cours chercher Lin, la trouve* TOI JE VAIS TE TUUUUUERRRR MON ESPÈCE DE ... DE .. DE ... MÉCHANTE !!!!!

Lin: Woaw l'originalité de l'insulte!!! Ah!!! Tu n'as plus ton journal???

Twiggy : Il est dans ma poche u_u J'ai juste pris la photo de Manson Toi, tu vas me le payer !!!!!

Lin: -Sourit et se transform en loup.-

Twiggy : ... ... ... Je pense que je vais laisser faire ..

Lin: -Se retransform en humain... euh en vampire? et sourit- Ca vas avec moi.

Twiggy : J'ai cru voir .__.

Lin: ???

Twiggy : Que ça t'arrangeais. Laisses faire x)

Lin: Ok. Hum. On retourne a la maison?

Twiggy : Quelle maison ? Elle est complètement brûlée.

Lin: Ahh. Alors on va en acheter une autre dans ce cas. ^^

Twiggy : Ben ... notre argent était dans la maison .__.

Lin: La tienne peut etre. Moi j'ai tout mis a la banque. ^^

Twiggy : ... Ben ... j'ai un peu ... volé .... euhm ... *Détournes le regard* Hey, un pompier là-bas ! *S'enfuit*

Lin: Je suis sure qu'elle peut pas avoir tout pris. Si elle la fait elle va travailler pour gagner l'argent pour acheter un nouvel maison.

Apres que Lin est découvert son compte completement a sec et fait travailler Twiggy d'arrache pied Twiggy reveint avec la nouvelle d'avoir trouver une tres, tres grand maison pour pas chere.

Twiggy : Alors, elle te plaît ? =D Il paraît qu'y'a eu des meurtres dessus, mais j'm'en fou x)

Lin: Euuhhh. Tu sais que cette maison est réputé hanté n'est ce pas?

Twiggy : C'tait la seule pas chère pis assez grande pour mettre mes mannequins de Marilyn Manson que je vais m'acheter

Lin: Ahh. Tu te rapelle que tu dois toujours me rembourser n'est ce pas?

Twiggy : Dans tes rêves.

Lin: Twiggy cette argent était un héritage

Twiggy : Ben ; tu me l'as héritée ^^

Lin: Mes millions de dollars. -Est sur le bord des larms-

Twiggy : Ben ; vas voler Bill Gattes pour le ravoir. C'est pas mon problème.

Lin: -Sourit malefiquement se perpare a aller voler Bill gattes et donne un grand coup de poing a twiggy en s'en allant- Je revien tout de suite. ^^

Twiggy : u_u Tu vas me le payer u_u

Lin: -Crie d'où ce qu'elle se trouvent- Non sinon je te jure que je te force a me rembourser mes millions

Twiggy : J'ai rien dit moi.

Lin: -Revient 2-3 heures plus tard- Allume la tv.

L'animateur: Nouvel spécial on me raport que monsieur Bill Gattes et Guy Laliberté viendraient de faire faillit site au vole de tout leurs économies. Il a été raporté que sur la scène des 2 crime un loup aurait été apercu mais nous n'avons pas d'autre détailles pour le moment et ses 2 hommes eplorer n'ont pas encore la force de nous ofrire une entrevu nous vous reviendrons plus tard avec plus

d'information. Et maintenant... -La television est éteinte par Lin qui sourit de toute dents montrant ces crocs de vampire.-

Twiggy : En plus t'as volé Guy Laliberté ??? Chapeau ^^

Lin: Oui, merci beaucoup. Et tu touche a cet argent sans m'avertir et tu devra tout me rembourser. Toute l'argent que tu m'as prise depuis le commencement.

Twiggy : Oui madame .... ._____.

Lin: Bien. ^^

Twiggy : Hey, dit, j'peux t'en emprunter ? =D

Lin: Combien?

Twiggy : Trois milions ? Je veux m'acheter des mannequins de Marilyn

Lin: 1 million maintenant et si tu me prouve que tu mérite les 2 autres je te les donnerais.

Twiggy : Si je te donne Jacob, tu me donnes deux millions de plus ?

Lin: Je peus l'avoir moi même si je le veux. Et de toute facon ses pas en me donnant des trucs que ca vas prouver quoi que ce soit.

Twiggy : Merde u_u Comment dois-je faire alors ? Je veux des mannequins de Manson Tout de suite !! u_u

Lin: Admet que tu es la plus folle de nous 2

Twiggy : ... Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là. Surtout que j'ignore si j'aurais véritablement les deux milions ensuite.

Lin: -Signe un document attestant que si Twiggy admet haut et fort ainsi que signe le document attestant qu'elle est la plus folle elle recevra ces 3 millions.-

Twiggy : Bon ... d'accord ... Je suis ... la plus folle des deux '' Je veux mon trois milions maintenant !

Lin: -Donne le document a signé a Twiggy- Héé t'oublie de signé.

Twiggy : *Signe* Bon, donnes-le moi maintenant.

Lin: -Donne les 3 millions et range precieusement le document dans un abri anti-feu. anti-terrorist, anti-vol, anti-lapin rose, anti-Twiggy et anti- n'importe quoi.- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi.

Twiggy : Ben ... moi à moitié U_U Bon ; je vais pouvoir enfin aller acheter mes mannequins de Marilyn


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand Naooooon en hurlement se fit entendre fesant s'envolé les oiseaux des branche des vieux arbres morts entourant la maison.

*Twiggy se précipite à l'extérieur après avoir entendu Lin crier*

Twiggy : LIN !!!! Arrêtes de hurler !!!! U_U Tu vas faire fuir tout le monde '' Tu veux m'rendre sourde ou quoi ?????

Lin: -Les larmes aus yeux se met a secouer Twiggy- POURQUOI, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi!!!

Twiggy : -Repouse Lin- Lâches-moi, espèce de maso' !!! Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier comme ça ??? Arrêtes ; tu vas faire exploser mes tympans u_u

Lin: Bubuh -Montre l'écran d'ordinateur qui montre un test de "Etes vous un seme ou un uke?" dont le résultat est uke-

Twiggy : ... Tu ... as ... hurlé pour ... ÇA ????? -Lit le test et éclate de rire- Pitoyable. Franchement ; reviens-en Lin. T'es un uke ... Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Lin: -Fond en larme-

Twiggy : -Donnes un coup à Lin- Arrêtes de geindre, t'es désespérante là u_u Tu m'fais honte '

Lin: Je veux pas être un uke, grand-frère vas peur etre avoir honte de moi si il l'aprend.

Twiggy : What ???? T'as ... t'as un frère ? oO'' Tes parents ont accepté d'avoir deux enfants ? .____. ... Sans commentaire.

Lin: -Frape Twiggy- Gab est comme un grand- frère pour moi banane. Betwen ils reviennnt tous les 2 aujourdh'ui.

Twiggy : -Réfléchit, sous le choc ; elle a une très courte mémoire- Aaaaah, c'est cool ... Qui revient ?? C'qui Gab' ? oO' J'suis supposée le connaître ?

Lin: Gabriel et Isaac les 2 mecs avec qui on vie depuis belle lurette qui sont partie en voyage. Tu sais Isaac le drageur raté et le super sexy Gabriel. J'ai du leur donné notre nouvelle adresse. J'ai racroché avan de devoir expliqué la raison de la nouvelle adresse a Isaac et quand j'ai apelé Gab il a racroché avant que je puisse m'expliqué -_-'''

Twiggy : Aaaaah, d'accord ! Eux ! ... Non, ça m'dit toujours rien T'es sûre que je les connais ??

Lin: on vivai avec eu et tu te les rapelles meme pas

Twiggy : ... Mais non, haha, je te niaise ! - réfléchit intensément -

Lin: -Montre une photo de sexy Gabriel dans ses pantalons de cuirs moulant, ses double ceintures croisé, sin chandail bleu foncé moulant, sa veste noir a l'allure millitaire, ces long cheveux blond-blanc jusque a la mi-cuisse, ces percing sur l'oreille droite, ca peaux laiteuse et pour finir ces yeux bleu glacial avec elle même dans sa robe lolita a allure militaire blanche ses cheveux blonc/chatain/roux-rouge au genou, ses grande botte montant jusqua genou, sa peaux blème et ses yeux bleu royale.-

Twiggy : Aaaaaaah. Luiiiiii ... C'est qui ?

Lin: -Se frappe le visage de la paume de sa main- Jabandonne.

Twiggy : Bon, si tu le dis ... Hey, t'as déjà vu le Phantom Of The Opera ma chère Lin ?

Lin: Non je ne peux qu'espere le voir un jour mais parcontre j'ai écouté le commando des batards. ^^

Twiggy : Commando des bâtards !! Tellement excellent !

Lin: Oui avec Brad Pitt et son on va tuer du nazi ou encore: Hé! Donzzo!? On a un nazi qui veux mourir pour ca

patrie tu veux bien lui rendre son service?

Twiggy : Moi c'est quand il dit que voir des nazis se faire tuer par Donzzo, wath ever son nom, c'est plus cool que d'allez au cinoche xD

Lin: Lol, la tête que le nazi fait quand Donzzo s'en vient est sans pris aussi, ou bien a la fin avec le nazi qui vend les autres et se fait menoter et là brad pitt bute l'autre mec et le nazi capote et lui dis je vous ferai fusille et brad pitt répond: ah non tout au pire je vais me faire engeuler mais j'en ai l'habitude et la il grave une croix gamé a froids sur le frond du gars.

Twiggy : Oui xD xD C'tait tellement drôle xD Minute, je re, mon chat fait encore le con u_u Je crois que je vais le tuer s'il continue.

Lin: Lol. Poor kitty.

Twiggy : Me revoilà.

Lin: Re, tu l'a buter?

Twiggy : Non, il faisait trop pitié. Avec sa "pussy" face. Le salaud.

Lin: Moi ou un humain on fait pitié tu nous tabase anyway et en plus les humains tu les tue et si j'était humaine je creveraient moi aussi.

Twiggy : Humaine c'pas la même chose u_u Au fait, on a reçu combien de visite pendant les vacances ? =D

Lin: Je peux te dire combien en tout depuis le debut mais pas seulement des vacances. On a eu 18 vistes et 2 com.

Twiggy : ... u_u Tu me niaises ?

Lin: Non. -Avec une face très calme expression emprunté a Gabriel.-

Twiggy : Ils sont tellement cons ! Je voulais des commentaires et pleins de visites moi !! C'EST PAS JUSTE !! PORUQUOI LES AUTRES BLOGS POGNENT DES DUDES QUI LEUR ENVOIENT DES INSULTES ET PAS NOUS ???????? On les fait fuir ou quoi ??? JE LES VEUX MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lin: -Hausse les épaules- Ils ont peut etre juste trop la chienne d'etre ridiculisé.

Twiggy : Mais j'en veux moi !!!!! u_u S'ils viennent pas je vais allez les chercher !

Lin: Et comment tu vas t'y prendre?

Twiggy : J'vais allez chez eux, le traîner par les cheveux devant son ordi' et, à l'aide d'une mitraillette, le menacer d'écrire.

Lin: j'suis pas sure que ca va marcher mais t'as beau essayer

Twiggy : Tu ne veux pas essayer de m'aider un peu ?

Lin: Ah, non. Moi je dois attendre Isaac et Gab parceque toi tu les reconaitreras pas et leurs refermera la porte au nez.

Twiggy : T'es poche u_u Bon, je vais allez "chasser", je reviens

-Twiggy part-

-Mais, coïncidence, au même instant quelqu'un frappe à la porte-

Lin: -Se lève et marche vers la porte- Si c'est un vendeur, je le bute, si c'est un scoot, je le bute, si c'est un témoin de Jehova..., je le bute aussi apres l'avoir écouter et lui avoir dis que a cause de ca religion il allait crever parceque, les témoins de Jéhova on pas de croix. -Rire diabolique qui fait s'evoler les corbeau perché sur les arbres qui étaient revenu. Arrive a la porte et ouvre cette dernière-

Isaac : Mais si ce n'est pas la belle Lin.

Lin: -Regarde Isaac avec une expresion montrant a quel point elle est décus- Man, j'aurai préférée un témoin de Jéhova. Oh, hé fait attention man Twiggy vous a oublié toi et Gab.

Isaac : Twiggy nous a oublié ? oO' Pas, ce n'est pas étonnant ; elle oublie son propre nom xD

Lin: La vieille fait de l'alzaimer

Isaac : Sûrement, faudrait que tu lui regarde le cerveau. Hey, elle est où au fait ?

Lin: En chasse pour trouver des flammers et les forcé a envoyé des com.

Isaac : ... Pourquoi ? oO' Elle a rien d'autre à faire ? O_O

Lin: Aucune idée.

-On cogne encore a la porte-

Isaac : Je vais aller répondre ! -Va ouvrir la porte-

Isaac : Mais si ce n'est pas le beau Gabriel ? Que viens-tu faire ici mon beau ?

Gab: -Pousse Isaac sur le coté et rentre dans la maison- Je vis ici je te signale pov con. -Voit Lin et son regard s'adoucit le temp qu'il la serre dans ces bras puis se releve et son regard redevient froid.- Lin, donne moi tout les allumettes et briquets que tu portes sur toi maintenant.

Lin: Meuh.-Yeux de chiots-

Gab: maintenant

Isaac : Pourquoi ? oO'

Lin: -Vide ses poche et fait une pile arrivant jusque a la taille de Gabriel.-

Gab: Tu savais pas que Lin a des pulsions pyromaniaques? -Sont visage calme mais ces yeux risent.-

Isaac : Non, je l'ignorais Mais, question ; pourquoi on a changé de maison ?

Lin: -Sifflote-

Gab: C'est la raison pour laquel je lui confisque toute ces alumettes et ces briquets. -Claque des doights et fais disparaitre la pile d,alumette et de briquets.-

Isaac : Pourquoi l'as-tu fait brûler ? u_u

Lin: Euh, je m'ennuyais?

Isaac : Mais quelle belle excuse. Peu importe -Se tourne vers Gab'- Alors, on beau, t'as été où ?

Gab: -Ignore Isaac et reprend Lin dans ces bras- Ma chère Lin ca a été si long mon petit hybride. -Frote son nez dans les cheveux et le cou de Lin.-

Lin: -Répond au calin-

Isaac : Aaaaarrrk, les amoureux '' Ça me répugne.

Lin: Tu sais très bien que Gab est Gay pov con.

Gab: Sa serre a rien de lui expliqué il est aussi taré que twiggy

Isaac : Hey u_u C'pas moi qui s'mouche dans les cheveux de Lin.

Gab: -Soupir- Alors, Lin t'as pas trop fait de bétise pendant que j'était parti exepté faire bruler la maison?

Lin: Je dois avouer j'ai buter un fille qui ma peté les tympans, mais sinon rien.

Gab: Bien -Sourit un peu a Lin puis reprend une expression de calme et de serieux, se lèvent.- je vais aller mener mes chose dans ma chambres-Monte les escaliers jusque dans ca chambre-

Isaac : Attends-moi Gab' !! J'arrive mon beau Je vais porter tes valises

Gab: -Court dans ca chambre et verouille la porte.-

Isaac : -Frappe à la porte comme un fou- GAB !!! Mon beau Ouvres-moi

Gab: -S'assit dans un fauteuil mets ces écouteurs et commence a lire un livre.-

Lin: Je pense que ca sert a rien Isaac.

Isaac : POurquoi y'est pas capable de m'apprécier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? u_u

Lin: Pacqu'il croit qu'il préfère prendrent de mignon petits uke?

Isaac : C'est moi ou il se prend pour un seme ?

Lin: Non ce n'est pas toi. Mais il est un seme pour ceux plus Uke que lui mais il est un uke.

Isaac : Bah alors, je veux être son seme

Lin: Encore faut-il qu'il accepte qu'il est un uke. Oh, et il est allé chercher des balles spéciale contre les êtres des ténebres lors de son voyage.

Isaac : Et bien le méchant u_u Je veux qu'il m'aime moi Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ??? Des balles contre les ... C'est contre moi qu'il les a pris ?

Lin: Ce que t'as fait de mal est naitre seme plus grand que lui et hyperactif. Et les balles c'est contre tout les gens sous ce toit moi, toi Twiggy même contre lui même.

Isaac : Pourquoi il les a achetés ? oO' Pis j'suis pas hyperactif !!! u_u

Lin: Quand tu le vois si, tu es hyperactif. Pourquoi, pout te tuer si tu le harasse trop, pour tuer Twiggy si elle le fait trop chier ou me blesse et pour me tirer dans les jambes pour me punir quand je fais un truc vachement con... Maintenant que j'y pense il a oublié de me tiré dessus pour avoir fait bruler la maison.

Isaac : Tu veux que j'ai lui rappeller ? Pour qu'il puisse sortir

Lin: Salop.

Isaac : Je ne suis pas une sapole ; je suis un homme xD

Lin: J'ai jamais mis le "e" même si des fois je pause la question

Isaac : Méchante u_u Mais moi je le veux !!!

-La porte de la chambre de Gabriel s'ouvre, il tire dans la jambe de Lin maintenant qu'il s'en rapelle et tire dans les 2 jambes de Isaac puis referme et reverouille la porte de sa chambre tout ca en une miliseconde.-

Lin: -Cri de douleur-

Isaac : AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÇA FAIT MAL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais je l'aime encore plus

Lin: -Tombe sur le sol et crie- J'ai maleuh, j'ai mal.

Isaac : Arrêtes de pleurer ; moi je ne sens plus rien. GAB !!! MON AMOUR !! VIENS !!!!

Lin: -Pleur encore plus fort-

Isaac : Arrêtes, espèce de bébé !! -Rampe vers la chambre de Gab- Gaaaab Ouvres-la porte, je t'en pris

Gab: -Ouvre la porte et bat Isaac, pour ensuite se diriger vers Lin.- Shut sa vas aller, shut. -La prend dans ces bras et l'emmene a la salle de bains pour soigner sa jambe-

Lin: -Sanglote encore un peu

Isaac : Et moi ?? Et moi ??? Soignes-moi

Gab: -Tire une balle dans l'épaule d'Isaac- J'aurai peut être des remords si tu avais pris soins de ma petite soeur mais la j'en ai aucun. -Assis Lin sur le comptoir de salle de bain et cherche dans la pharmacie les produit pour la soigner.-

Isaac : Aaaaaaaaaaargggggggggh !!! Arrêtes de me tirer dessus !!!!! Parce que je t'aime encore plus

Twiggy arrive- Twiggy : Lin, j'ai pas réussi à convaincre .... AAARRRRRRGGHHH !! Y'A UN MORT SUR NOTRE PLANCHER !!!! C'EST QUIII LUIIIIII ????? LÂCHES LIN, SINON J'TE TUE !!

Lin: C'est Gab mon grand-frère et l'autre par terre c'est Isaac le drageur manqué atitré.

Twiggy : Aaaah ... T'as un grand frère ??? O_O

Lin: Man faut vraiment faire vérifier ta mémoire.

Gab: Mon dieu. Ca mémoire est vraiment courte

Twiggy : La ferme, dude u_u Euhm ... Isaac ?

Gab: -Expression de rage tel dans le regard qu'il fais figé Twiggy- Moi c'est Gabriel Isaac c'est l'autre taré sur le sol.

Lin: -Se frape le visage avec sa paume-

Gab: -Fait aparaitre son nom en lettres rouge sang au dessus de sa tête- Voila

Twiggy : Cool Bon, toi c'est Gabriel ... Et l'autre en sang par terre ?

Isaac : Isaac u_u Mais t'as pas de mémoire, ou quoi ?

Gab: Insignifiant comme tu L,est tous le monde oublierai ton nom anyway

Isaac : T'es méchant !!! Mais je t'aime encore plus Embrasses-moi !!!

Gab: Argghh - Frappe Isaac a deux doight de la mort mais est arreté par Lin-

Lin: Calme toi grand-frère

Isaac : Merci Lin ; mais arrêtes de l'appeller grand frère ... .___. C'est comme si moi j'appellais Twiggy grand sœur ; quel cauchemar se serait.

Gab: Mele toi de se qui te regarde puavre con c'est moi qui lui est demandé de m'appelé grand-frère

Isaac : Et moi je peux t'appeller comment ?

Gab: Tu m'apelle pas

Isaac : Mais si, je t'appelles Gabrieeeeel

Gab: -Donne un coup de pieds dans le visage de Isaac avec manifestement l'intention de le tuer.-

Isaac : Allez, continues Je t'aime

Gab: -Court s'enfermer dans ca chambre-

Isaac : Gab' ???? Rhaaaa, il est encore parti u_u

Lin: Je crois que tu le déstabilise en étant aussi masochist

Isaac : J'suis pas masochiste !

-Twiggy éclate de rire-

Twiggy : T'es trop drôle xD ... euhm ... Dude ?

Lin: -Toussote pour cacher son rire-

Isaac : Arrêtez, vous êtes méchantes U_U

Twiggy : Et tu m'aimes plus pour ça ?

Isaac : Nhan ! '

Lin: Tu t'attend a quoi d'etre des ténebres

Isaac : Quoi ?

Lin: -Se frappe le visage de la paume et va frapper a la porte de La chambre de Gab- laisse moi pas avec ses taré

Gab: -Ouvre la porte laisse Lin entré et la rferme et reverouille aussi tot-

Isaac : HEY !!! Ils nous ont abandonné !!

Twiggy : Parles pour toi -Va cogner à la porte- Je peux venir ? J'veux pas rester seule avec un pervers masochiste.

Gab: -Ouvre la porte et laisse entré Twiggy la referme et la reverouille aussi tot.-

Isaac : C'EST PAS JUSTE !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je peux venir, moi'ssi ?

Lin et Gab: NON!!!!

Isaac : S'il vous plaît J'vous promets de me taire et d'être sage.

Lin: Dans tes rêves très chèr

Isaac : S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie .________________.

Gab: -Propose des écouteurs et des livres a Twiggy et Lin. Puis se mets a lire en écoutant de la musique lui même.-

-Twiggy prend un livre et des écouteurs, et écoutes sa musique-

Lin: -Prend les écouteurs et le livre et fait comme Gab-

-Isaac frappe à la porte-

Isaac : Vous en supplie J'vais payer votre pizza ?

Lin: -Est tenté mais ne fait aucun mouvement vers la porte a cause de sa jambes qui la fait encore soufrire-

Isaac : Allez, on va avoir de la bonne pizza Et c'est moi qui paye ! ... Si j'te ramène Edward et Jacob, tu vas sortir Lin ? u_u

Lin: Edward et Jacob est passé man j'ai un autre couple favorit.

Isaac : Ah ouais ? Ben dis-moi c'est qui que j'aille les chercher alors.

Gab: Linnnnnn.-un avertissement dans la voie-

Lin: Dsl je tient a mon autre jambe

Isaac : u_u S'il vous plaît J'suis tanné d'être seul. J'vais arrêter d'être hyperactif.

Lin: Et masochist?

Isaac : Ouiiii, promis u_u Mais ça irait mieux si vous ne me faisiez pas mal.

Lin: C'est toi qui cherche les problèmes -Lin apparait a coté de Isaac-

Isaac : ... C'pas une raison pour me tapocher. Enfin ! Je ne suis plus seul Bon, je me calme.

Lin: -Regarde Isaac- Je veux descendre les marches mais ma jambe est pas gérie

Isaac : Tu souhaites que je te descende ? u_u

Lin: Silvouplait

Isaac : Bon, okay d'abord -Prends Lin et la descend, essayant de ne pas tituber-

Isaac : Hey, Lin, au fait ... C'est quoi une fille ? -Il regarde sa poitrine et, intrigué, il pose son index dessus xD-

Lin: Eck- Saute hors des bras de Isaac et se met a courir pour remonté les escaliers drolement vite pour quelque de blessé et crie- TWIGGYYYY!!!!!

Twiggy : -Sort de la chambre- Hein, quoi ??? Qu'est-ce qu'y'a encore ??

Lin: -Se jette dans les bras de Twiggy- Il m'a touché -Et se met a pleuré-

Twiggy : -La regarde, indiférente, tandis qu'elle lui flatte les cheveux.- Arrêtes de pleurer, sois contente ; pour une fois qu'un gars te touche.

Lin: Oui, mais lui il est Gaayyyyy. -Pleure encore plus-

Gab: -Entend les pleurs et sort de sa chambre se dirige vers Lin et fait signe Twiggy de lui donné Lin-

Twiggy : ... Okay ... -Regardes Gab' et lui donne Lin- Bon, moi j'ai faim ; qui veut d'la pizza ?

Lin: -Pleur encore-

Gab: -Essai de réconforté Lin-

Twiggy : Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas de pizza ? Hey, dude en bas pervers ; t'en veut ?

Isaac : -Mal à l'aise- Ben ... Ouais. Mais c'quoi une fille ?

Gab: Mon dieu...

Isaac : Quoi ?? J'ai jamais touché à une fille de ma vie exceptez là.

Gab: -Serre Lin plus fort presque jalousement- t'aurai pas pus essayer sur Twiggy?

Isaac : Parce que Twiggy est une fille ? O_O

Twiggy : La fermes u_u

Lin: -A cessé de pleurer et regarde le bas des escaliers avec un regard destiné a Isaac voulant dire "T'est vraiment taré toi"-


	4. Fiche de personnages

Nom: Lin

Race: Hybride mi-vampire, mi-loup-garou

Aparence physique:

Cheveux: Blond teinté chatain et roux-rouge, vagué et descendant jusque aux genoux

Yeux: Ordinairement bleu royale, rouge quand assoifé de sang et doré quand en colère

Vêtement: Robe lolita style militaire blanche avec des détails noirs, short noir, bottes noir montant jusque sous le genoux

Pyjama: chemise trop grande blanche et sont nounours lapin plein de cicatrice duquel sort de la bourure, est impregné de sang et au quel il manque un oeil et une oreille.

Chambre: dans des teintes de blanc et doré avec des effets d'éclaboussure de sang un garde- robe contenant toute ses chose et un grand lit etant en fait un grand coussin couvert de couverture et d'autre coussins plus petits, entouré de rideau blanc et doré a effet d'éclaboussure de sang se rendant presque jusqu'a la porte avec un violon de bois rouge et au style ancien disposé juste en face de la porte de l'autre coté de la chambre.

Autres: Peaux blanche, de taille relativement petite,mince, poitrine peu dévelopé et aspect de poupée

Nom: Twiggy

Race:Démone

Aparence physique:

Cheveux: Noirs qui sont en dreadlocks

Yeux: Rouge, parfois complètement blanc

Vêtement: S'habille et se maquille en gothique

Pyjama: Une robe de nuit noir, serrée, qui lui va jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, à bretelles spaghettis.

Chambre: noir, rouge et blanche ; décoration japonaise, inscription japonaise, etc ...Tout sans exception.

Autre: Teint pâle, grande, mince

Nom: Gab (Gabriel)

Race: Ange déchu alchimiste

Aparence physique:

Cheveux: Blond blanc teinté argenté long jusqu'à la mi-cuisse

Yeux: Bleu glacial

Vêtement: Pantalon de cuir moulant, double ceinture croisé, bottes militaire, chandail bleu foncé moulant et veste militaire noir

Pyjama: chemise noir légerement entrouverte avec un short noir arivant entre la mi-cuisse et le genou.

Chambre: Un lit a baldaquin avec des tentures, des fauteuils tout ca dans des teinte de blanc, argent noir et bleu, une bibliotheque de style antiques en bois foncé avec une très grande fenêtre.

Autre: Mince, muculature relativement dévelopé mais moi que Isaac, asser grand mais toujour plus petit que Isaac, teint laiteux, aparence androgyne (Ressemblant a une fille), piercings a l'oreille droite sur le lobe et le bord de l'oreilleuke qui se prend pour un seme, toujours calme et sérieux, figure fraternel de Lin

Nom:Isaac

Race: Vampire

Cheveux: Long et poufi ou en mowak noir et blanc

Yeux: Rouge

Vêtement: Punk, rouge, noir et blanc, du cuir, des chaine de longe botte en cuir ou des

converses, skinnies jeans

Pyjama: t-shirt noir trop grand, et des jogg's noir trop grands

Chambre:une chambre de punk ; tout en noir, et style punk. Lumières entourés de barreaux, etc ...

Autre: A des piercings ; un dans le milieu du nez, deux sur la narine droite, et quatre sur les

lèvres , Fait deux mètres, se verni les ongles de noir, pas très sportif, Peureux, le plus nul des

dragueurs, musclé mais semble amaigri par le noir, aime abuser


	5. Chapter 4

Un grand bruit se fit entendre a travers la maison au moment ou tout les cadrans se mirent a soner a minuit.

Dans la chambre de Gab une aura meurtrière se répandit comme le cadran sur la table de chevet a coté du lit explosait en morceaux et que le jeune homme se relevait lentement une expression voulant clairement dire je vait tuer tou ce qui me réveille a cette heure. Il se leva et parti a la recherche des autres bruits des cadrans qu'il entendait.

-Twiggy dormait paisiblement, rêvant à Charlie The Unicorn lorsque soudain .... BIP BIP BIP !!!-

Twiggy : MERDE !!! - son rêve se termine. Furieuse, elle se lève, frappe le cadran, et retour se coucher, mettant son oreiller sur sa tête. -

Dans la chambre de lin. Lin se réveillent lentement et regrde le cadran avec des yeux endormi et voie l'heure voyant que le cadran indique minuit elle l'éteint mais ce dernier ce rallume comme elle vas pour se recoucher et le manègere recommence 2-3 fois puis prise de panique elle sort en courant de sa chambre pour ce précipité dans celle de twiggy ou elle saut dans le lit de cette dernière.

Au moment ou lin entre dans la chambre de Twiggy, gab arrive a la porte de la chabre de lin ou il reperd le cadran et le fait exploser se dirigeant maintenant vers la derniere source de bruit l'empechant de dormire

-Twiggy se réveille, brusquement, en colère. Elle pousse Lin en bas de son lit.-

Twiggy : Qu'est-ce tu fous là, maudit folle ??!!! Va-t-en !!!!

Lin: -Regarde twiggy a moitié en larm et teriffié du cadran maudit.-

Twiggy : Veux-tu arrêter de brailler, maudit bébé ? u_u C'quoi qu'y'a encore ?

Lin: Le cadran est maudit je l'est éteint 3 fois la troisième fois je l,ai meme débranché et il s'est ralumé.

Twiggy : Ah bon ... Va te recoucher dans ton lit. Lances-lui de l'eau bénite, ça va lui passer ! -se recouche dans son lit-

Lin: -Regarde Twiggy avec le super regard qui fait même Satan feller cheap-

Twiggy : ... Bon ... okay u_u Tu peux rester, mais tu vas au bout de mes pieds.

Lin: -Se roule en boule au pied de Twiggy et ronrone paisiblement en s'endormant.-

Twiggy : Arrêtes de ronronner ; j'aime pas les chats.

Lin: -Arrete de ronroner et commenc a machoner la dernière oreille de son monsieur lapin dans son someil.-

Twiggy : What the fuck ... ? Okay ... -se recouche, sans poser plus de questions et se rendort xD en rêvant de nouveau à Charlie The Unicorn -

-Isaac dort doucement dans son lit, lorsque le réveille sonne. Étrangement, il se lève, calme ; en fait, il est somnanbule. Il se met à déambuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Gab' xD-

Gab: -Cherche la source du bruit l'empechant de dormir pour pouvoir la detruire-

-Isaac s'approche de Gab, et lui saute dessus xD-

Gab: -Va crier mais réalise que Isaac est endormie et meme si Gab parait sans coeur il sait tres bien que c'est dangereux de réveiller un somnambule alors il retient son vrie et le coup qu,il allait assener a Isaac-

Isaac : Gab ... Je t'aime tellement -Isaac sert Gab contre lui et bave xD-

Gab: -Une expression de dégout se peint sur son visage et il se refreine de frapper Isaac et de se débattre.-

Isaac : Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? Mais que je suis un sal pervers Je t'aime -C'est mains glisse lentement au bas du dos de Gab et rentre dans son short pour aller exlorer le postérieur de Gab.

Gab: -Se raidit a la sensetion de main touchant son postérieur mais retient ces jurlement en mordant brutalement sa lèvre inférieur-

Isaac: -Resort une de ces mains et porte 3 de ces doights a la bouche de Gab les appuyant contre les lèvres de Gab.-

Gab: -Ne pouvant faire autrement que de faire ce qui lui était demandé meme silencieusement il ouvre la bouche et prend les doights dans sa bouche pour les humecter.-

Isaac: -Retire ces doight ces doight de la bouche de Gab puis les redescend a l'interieur du short de gab-

Gab: -Sachant qce qui s'envient il s'agripe au chandail de Isaac et mord ses lèvre encore plus fort-

Isaac: -Pénetre gab avec un des 3 doigt humecter et fait un mouvement de va et vien pui en ajoute 1 jusqua ce que les 3 doigt soient a l'intérieur. Puis d'un mouvement rapide il retourne Gab face contre le mur, le short de gab ayant été jeter plus loin, et son pantalon ouvert montant sonérection avec laquelle il commence a pénetré gab lentement.-

Gab: -s'entant la douleur il mord sa mains pour étoufer ces cris qui se change vite en gémissement de plaisir comme Isaac frappe de ces vas et vient sa prostate.-

Isaac: -Tourne la tête de Gab vers la sienne et l'embrasse comme il jouit a l'intérieur de Gab, se retire, reajuste son pantalon puis retourne se couché.

Gab: -Tombe sur le sol n'ayant pas jouit et regarde Isaac retourner a sa chambre. Et il dit a mi-voix- Salop, enculé, il me viole pour ma premiere fois et il part comme ca sans finir se qu'il a commencé. -Il ramasse son short le remet temporairement et vas prendre une douche froide pour calmer son érection pour finalement retourner se coucher.-


	6. Chapter 5

Twiggy court partout en hurlant, ramassant tous se qui traîne et changeant sa chambre pour que ça ait l'air ''normal''. Elle porte des lunettes.

Lin: Twiggy quesqui ce passe et quesce tu fou avec des lunettes? -Lin encore dans son pyjama regarde Twiggy déboussolé--

Twiggy attrape Lin par les bras et la secoue, scandalisée et en panique- : C'est la catastrophe ! L'apocalypse !!!! JE VAIS MOURRIIIIIIIIRRRRR T_T

-Lâche Lin et recommence à faire son ménage, non sans se mettre à .... PLEURER !!!-

Lin: -Regarde Twiggy et crie- Gab!!! Je crois que Twiggy est malade.

Gab: -Marche lentement dans la piece et demande calmement- Et pourquoi ca?

Lin: Regarde la.

Gab: -Regarde Twiggy et répond - Est ce que son esprit aurait ateint l'age mental de son corps?

Twiggy : Ce n'est pas DRÔLE !!! Je vais mouriiiiiiirrrr T_T Mes .... mes ... Non, je suis incapable de le dire

Lin: Tes..???

Twiggy : Mes parents débarquent !!!! T_T

Lin: T'a des parents?!?!?

Gab: -Toujours calmement- Wow, je les pleins réellement.

Twiggy : Ne riez pas u_u Je dois faire bonne impression, pour une fois, s'il vous plaîîît, aidez-moi ... Ils ... Ils sont si brillants. Mes frères aussi. Je sais pas si vous les connaissez ...

Gab: Leurs noms. Avec toute la vie que l'on a je ne douterai pas de les conaitre.

Twiggy : Lily et Jasper de la Tournelle. Mes frères sont Lui et Claus. Plus vieux.

Gab: Ca me dit quelque chose.

Lin: A moi aussi.

Twiggy : Ça se peu ... Ils sont très connus chez les démons ... MAIS LÀ N'EST PAS LA QUESTION !! Je suis la honte de la famille, et là je dois essayer de paraître intelligente.

Lin: Autant dire que c'est cause perdu.

Gab: Je dois avoué que ca vas etre difficile.

Twiggy : C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide Débarassez-vous d'Isaac, il va tous gâcher u_u À moins que je me sauve en courrant ?

Gab: -Perd son calme- Je m'occupe pas de ce trou du cul surtou pas apres... -S'arette subitement-

Twiggy : Après quoi ??? Peu importe, on s'en fou ; aidez-moi !!! J't'en pris Gab. -Twiggy supplie Gab' à genoux-

Gab:-Hurle- Jamais!!!

Twiggy : Jamais quoi ? Le dire ou m'aider ?

Gab: Les 2.

Lin: Awwnnn

Twiggy : Pourquoi ???? T_T J't'en supplie ; se sont des PLAIES !!! Je les aime ; mais surtout quand ils sont pas là.

Gab: Qui les? Tu parle de la sangsue, désolé Lin ou ta famille.

Twiggy : Ma famille. Surtout mes parents. Ils sont siiiiii parfaits. Siiiiii ... CHIANTS J'vais les tuer u_u Ce sont des Jean-Seb numéro deux.

Lin: -Se tord de rire sur le sol-

Gab: -Tente de caché son fou rire-

Twiggy : C'pas drôle, c'est de la torture ! u_u

Lin: -Resort le petite pancarte de will. e. coyote disant " en difficulté d'apport d'aire au poumons".-

-On sonne à la porte-

Lin: -Toujours en pyjama- Je vais ouvrir. ^^

Twiggy : FUCK !!! Nooon !!!!! Merde de merde de merde !!! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi

Gab: Ok. -Attrape Lin et l'amene dans ca chambre mettre des vêtements descant-

Twiggy : Nooon !!! Ne me laissez pas seule !!! -On sonne de nouveau à la porte- SINON JE VOUS TUE VOUS AUSSI AVEC EUX BANDE DE SALAUD !!!!

Gab: -Ces yeux brilles d'un lumière maléfique- Pourquoi croit tu que j,ai été dévhu chérie.

Lin: T'a qu'a venir me preter des vetement autre que mes robes lolita je doute qu'ils aprecient

Twiggy : Si je te passe autre chose que des robes Lolitas, tu vas accepter d'aller cacher Isaac ?

-On sonne de nouveau, et on frappe-

Lily : Bonjour ? Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ??

Twiggy : VIIIITE !

Gab: Ok, je m'en ocupe mais tu t'ocupe de Lin.

Twiggy : Merciiii -Emmène Lin dans sa chambre en courrant.-

Gab: -Tabase Isaac et l'amene a l'exterieur par la porte ariere-

Isaac : Mais, mais .. ?? -tombes assomé.-

Lin: Merci de me preter des vetements.^^

Twiggy : -Passes une chemise et un pantalon noir désents- De rien, sinon ils auraient passés des heures à te critiquer.

-Sonne encore, et on frappe de plus en plus violemment à la porte.-

Lin: -Mets les vêtements-

Gab: -Revient après avoir solidement ligoté et enferme tres loin Isaac et entend la porte. Il ouvre cette derniere commencent a en avoir marre.-

-Lily et Jasper font leur entrés ; grands, minces, roux aux yeux bleus et au teint blafard. Ils lancent leur manteaux sur Gab'.-

Gab: -Reste calme-

Lily : Mais ce fut siii long ! Mais vous n'avez aucune manières ? Êtes-vous le portier ?

Gab: Non, madame.

Jasper : Il me tarde de quitter cette maison ... Si attroce ! Mais regardez-moi cette décoration ! Je savais que votre fille n'avait aucun goût, mais à ce point-là ...

Gab: -Regarde la maison- Je dois avoué.

Lily : Votre fille ? Je ne l'ai pas eu seul ... -Dévisage Gab' de haut en bas, ne l'ayant pas entendu.- Et vous, portier, ne restez pas planté là ! Allez chercher notre chère Barbareth, allez allez ! Et placez donc nos manteaux, sale fainéant.

Gab: -Son visage et ca voix toujours calme, mais le fait que ces aile est poussé sur son dos montre qu'il est furieux.- 1 je ne suis pas le foutu portier. -Jette les manteaux sur la paterre- 2 je suis le moin fainéant ici et 3 il n y a pas de Barbareth ici.

Jasper : -S'approches de Gab', calme et furieux, retenant sa colère.- Premièrement, ramassez nos manteaux, nous sommes tout de même les invités ! Et, deuxièmement, notre fille Barbareth vit ici ! Des cheveux qui ressemblent à une mope, de couleur noir ... Elle vit avec une certaine Lin.

Gab: 1 vos manteaux sont bien acroché. -Montre les manteaux quie ce sont placé magicalement comme ils tombaient.- et 2 la seule fille colocataire de ma chère petite soeur ce nomme Twiggy.

Lily : Dieu du ciel ... Mon cher, nous sommes tombés sur un roturier ! ... Twiggy ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle a osé garder ce nom si attroce !

Jasper : Oh mon dieu ... C'est vous ? ... Haha, je ne connais pas. Et allez donc chercher notre fille !!

-Twiggy descend en compagnie de Lin. En fait, elle se cache derrière Lin.-

Lin: -Fait la réverance et parle dans un francais parfaits.-

C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez monsieur, madame.

Gab: -Respire pour reprendre son calme-

Lily : - S'approche d'elle, en souriant - Enfin une fille qui semble venir de notre monde, mon tendre ! - Pousse Gab' s'en le faire exprès alors qu'elle s'en approche davantage.- Dites-moi, charmante dame, où est Barba ... -Remarque que Twiggy est derrière Lin.- Barbareth Elmira Joséphine de la Tournelle la troisième !! Crois-tu que c'est une façon de se comporter ??! Cesses tes gamineries !

Lin:-Continue dans son francais parfait- Merci, bien madame, ce compliment me touche.

Jasper : Sais-tu, ma douce, nous aurions dû avoir une fille comme elle. -Twiggy, sortie de sa cachette, les dévisages. Jasper le remarque.- Mais cesses de me regarder ainsi, ce n'est guère ma faute si tu as hérité d'un mauvais gène.

Lin: -Tente de calmer l'atmosphère et continue dans son francais parfaits- Vous prendrez bien un breuvages, monsieur, madame, un café? Du thé peut etre? A moin que vous ne préfereriez de l'alccol.

Jasper : Un petit verre de Whisky pur feu ... Et pour ma dame, du champagne. Rien de fort.

Twiggy : (À Lin) Je vais les tuer ... u_u Son champagne, elle peut s'le fourrer dans l'cul.

Lily : Barbareth !!

Twiggy : -S'adoucie et s'écrase- Oui, mama ?

Lily : Mon champagne, je peux me le mettre où ?

Twiggy : ... Euuuuuuuh ....

Lin: -parle calmement dans son francais parfaits- Bien sûr monsieur, je vais chercher vos breuvages de suite. -Se dirige vers la cuisine avec grace-

Lily : Aaaaah ; si seulement tu aurais été comme ça, Barbareth ... - Se tourne vers Gab', et le fixe- Est-ce ton petit ami ?

Twiggy : AAAARRRRK !! NON !!!!!!!!!!

Gab: -Semble pres a mourir tellement il est dégouté-

Lily : -S'appoche de lui, touchant ses piercings, intriguée.- Mais ... Que c'est répugnant ! Une chance que tu ne sors pas avec lui, il s'exprime de façon ordurière ; c'est d'un scandale. Dis, ma petite Barbareth, songes-tu à ... l'aimer ?

Twiggy : Tuez-moi u_u

Gab: -Son accent et parler parfait francais revient- Je vous pris madame de m'escuser je vais me retirer. -Court ce cacher-

Twiggy : Gab' ?? Je peux te rejoindre, je t'en pris ??

Lily : C'est ainsi que tu accueilles tes parents ? Petite ingrate.

Gab: -Verouille ca porte-

Jasper : -S'approche et cherche un fauteuil des yeux.- N'a-t-il donc rien pour s'appaiser ?

Lin: -Revient avec les breuvages- Désolé monsieur, par un malencontreu accident nous avons perdu tous nos meubles et avons été obligé de déménager. -Donne leurs breuvages aux parents de Twiggy-

Lily : Dieu du ciel ! Et Barbareth est incapable de se trouver un petit emploi pour s'en procurer de nouveaux ?

Twiggy : Bon, moi j'suis PU CAPABLE !!

-Isaac débarque, à moitié assomer-

Isaac : Que ... que se passe-t-il ?? C'qui eux ??

Lin: -poliment- Madame, Barbareth a travaillé seul pour acheter cette maison.

Jasper : -Répugné- Ne me dis pas que c'est lui, ton fiancé ?

Twiggy : La fermes Lin u_u C'pas Barbareth, c'est Twiggy '' T-W-I-G ... G ... What ever ! Pis non, j'sors pas avec c'te pervers-là !!!

-Twiggy court à la chambre de Gab' et frappe à la porte.- Twiggy : HELPS ME !!!

Gab: -Crampé de rire a l'étage-

Twiggy : J't'en supplie, j'en peux plus !!!

Gab: -avec l'accent francais toujour présent témoin de l'état de choc dans lequel il est- Dans tes rêves ma très chère Barbareth.

Twiggy : ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELLER BARBARETH !!!

Lily : Barbareth, voyons ! Calmes-toi !

Isaac : Quelqu'un veut me dire ce qui s'passe ???

Gab: -Est crampé de rire-

Lin: -Sourit en coin-

Jasper : Barbareth, descends ici avant que je ne te punisse !

Twiggy : D'la marde, je m'en vais !!

Jasper : Barbareth, descends ici avant que je ne te punisse !

Twiggy : D'la marde, je m'en vais !!

-Twiggy court dehors, et saute dans la voiture, tandis qu'Isaac, confu, la suit, se grattant la tête.-

Gab: -Sort et prend Lin au vole pour monter dans la voiture.- Tu me laisse pas seul dans la maison avec tes vieux sénile.

-Lily et Jasper sortent, en colères, et prènent une apparance de démon.- Lily & Jasper : BARBARETH ELMIRA JOSÉPHINE ... -Ils ne purent entendre le reste, car Twiggy avait parti la voiture, et avait décidé de déguerpir.-

Lin: Okaayyyy.

Gab: Ton francais est redevenu normal?

Lin: Perssone a impresioner ici anyway.

-Twiggy et Isaac ont changé de place, car Twiggy est plus concentrée à parler contre ses parents qu'à regarder la route.-

Gab: Je haie profondément tes parents Barbareth.

Twiggy : Mon ... nom ... n'est PAS BARBARETH ! C'est Twiggy u_u

Lin: Awww, ne le prend pas comme ca Barbareth Elmira Joséphine on n'utilise que t,on vrai nom.

Twiggy: T_T

Isaac : Ton ... nom c'est Barbareth Elmira Joséphine ? oO'' HAHAHA !

Gab: Ton nom ne change pas le fait que j'ai failli les pulvériser surplace.

Twiggy : T'aurais dû, j'aurais eu un loud poids en moins.

Gab: C'est justement pour ca que je l'ai pas fait ma chère. -Sourit maléfiquement-

Twiggy : J'vais les faire venir souvent, et t'attacher pour que tu discusses avec eux.

Gab: Je vais me rapeller la prochaine fois de mettre mes plus beau habits et d'utiliser mon charactère comme Lin.

Twiggy : Sale traitre u_u

-Isaac continue de s'esclaffer au nom de Barbareth xD-

Lin:- C'est endormi.-

Gab: Euh on est où la?

Twiggy : Attends minute ... -Regardes la carte- Ça fonctionne comment c'machin ?

Isaac : Donnes-moi ça, BARBARETH ! -Prends la carte et la met sur le parbrise, ne voit donc plus rien.-

Gab: Euh...? Qui conduit?

Isaac : Euhm ... -Enlèves la carte, et se rend compte qu'ils s'approchent d'un ravin. Il hurle, Twiggy aussi et les deux s'enlacent, en panique.-

Gab: -S'écrie- prend le volant crétin, prend le volant!!!! -Voyant que Isaac ne fait aucun mouvement pour reprendre le volant il se déplace pour pacer par dessus ce dernier et agripé le volant afin de le faire tourner les envoyant roulé au travers d'un champ, puis entrer dans un stationement et a ca moment il crie dans l'oreille d'issac pour que ce dernier appuit sur le frein.-

Isaac : Le frein ??? Y'A un frein ?? O_O

Twiggy : Ça crétin !! -Appuies sur le frein en vitesse.-

-La voiture se stationne comme si la voiture avait simplement rouler normalement-

Lin: -Se réveille- On est arrivé?

Twiggy : Tu dormais, toi ?? O_O

Lin: Ben oui. Pourquoi?

Twiggy : Pour rien u_u Folle.

Lin:???

Isaac : -Toujours paralysé par la peur- On ... on ... On a failli ... Mourrir.

Lin: Ah bon?

Gab: C'est ta faute crétin. Merde j,ai oublié mon aparail photo ca aurait pu servir de blackmail. -Dit en regardant Isaac et Twiggy enlacer-

Twiggy : -Lâche Isaac, dégoûtée.- Si tu l'aurais fait et envoyé à mes parents, j't'aurais tué U_U

Gab: On peu tué quelque chose qui revien déja des enfers et du paradis?

Twiggy : Juste à demander à mes parents, ils savent tous U_U

Gab: -Aire de dégout- Pas sur que je veut savoir a ce prix.

Twiggy : C'est exactement ce que je pensais U_U

Lin: -Se marre-

Isaac : Gab', tu nous as sauvé la vie

Gab: Attend que ton frère biologique se pointe Lin. -Parle a Lin an ignorant Isaac-

Twiggy : T'as un frère toi ??

Lin: -Arrete de rire et blémi-

Twiggy : J'viens de me rendre compte, qu'on connaît la famille de personne ... Et puis toi ... t'as un frère. It's weird.

Lin: -Bafouille- Mon frère n,est pas très interesant. -Est plus blanche que la neige-

Twiggy : Non, parles-nous en -Ricanes.-

Isaac : Gab', tu es mon héros

Lin: -Gigote sur son siege- mais non je te jure il est vraiment ininteressant.

Gab: excepté la créature qu'il est

Lin: -Plaque ces mains sur la bouche de gab- Tu parle je te jure je trouve un moyen de te buter.

Twiggy : Nooon, dis-le !! J'veux touuuuus savoir.

Gab: -Tire la langue a Lin- Je vais te laisser découvrir il est sensé venir bientot.

Lin: QUOI!!! NON!!!!

Isaac : Quiii vient bientôt ?? oO'

Gab: Et aussi son charactere qui t'humilie. Non? Lin?

Twiggy : Oooooooh ! Ça risque d'être intéressant MUHAHA

Lin: -Regarde Gab mortellement- N'en parle pas

Twiggy : Je crois qu'on va le savoir assez vite ... Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?

Gab: Je sais pas il a pas préciser pour que Lin ne foute pas le camp ce jour la.

Lin: -Se parle a elle meme- C'est pas possible. Il peut pas venir. Non. Il peut pas venir. C'est un cauchemard.

Twiggy : -Se marre en voyant la réaction de Lin-

Lin: -Hurle- POURQUOI MOI!?!?!?!?

Twiggy : Parce que le Père Noël a jugé que tu étais trop vilaine alors il te punie.

Gab: Parceque ca pouvait pas etre de ma famille. C'est asser impossible que vous rencontriez quiconque de ma famille excepté Lin.

Twiggy : AH ouais ? COmment ça ? -Se tourne vers Isaac.- Et pourquoi pas celle d'Isaac ? x)

Lin: Ma seule famille est mon père et mon père est dieu aucun d'entre vous ne pourrait rencontrer mon père car vous êtes tous immortel ou doomer a l'enfer

Twiggy : Aaaaah ... Et qui est ta mère ?

Gab: Dieu seul sait.

Twiggy : Aaaah ... Ben va lui demander, c'ton père.

Gab: t'a pas remarqué que j'ai été déchu?

Twiggy : Ben, tu peux toujours utiliser le téléphone pour l'appeller. Peut-être qu'il va re pardonner.

Gab: J'ai été désérité man. Je vais me faire foudroyer si j'essaye de l'apeler

Twiggy : Dis pas ça ! Au pire, parles à Jesus, ton demi'. À moi que ... ce soit toi ... Ou sinon ... TU SERAIS L'ANGE GABRIEL ?????

Gab: Quesque t'as avec mon nom?

Twiggy : J'ai du fun.

Gab: -Regarde Twiggy avec les yeux qui disent t'es folle.- Je peus te dire que convaincre Marie qu'elle attendait le fil de dieu a été une bitch

Twiggy : Haha ! Je le savais !! T'es l'ange Gabriel pis Dieu t'as buté dehors. Loser.

Gab: J'en avais juste marre de faire le messager alors j,ai buter un ptit millier d'humain. Le pire mon père s'en ai rendue compte juste au millionième.

Twiggy : Il était peut-être trop occupé avec son fils préféré. T'es un loser.

Gab: Le fait que je couchai avec d'autre ange male n'a certainement pas aidé. Et oui j,ai couché avec Jésus.

Twiggy : ... J'voulais pas savoir ça ... J'suis croyante en plus !! Tu me dégoûtes là O_O

Gab: -Sifflote avec un sourire maléfique-

Twiggy : Répugnant ... Non, tu mens !! '' J'suis sûre que c'pas vrai O_O

Gab: En est tu sur. En tout cas tu crois ce que tu veux.

Dieu: Arrete de jouer les fanfaron sur ce sujet Gabriel!!!

Gab: O_O

Twiggy : O_O Il ... vient ... de ... DIEU !! JE SUIS VOTRE PLUS GRANDE FAN JE VEUX UN AUTOGRAPHE !!!

Dieu: Wow.

Gab: Je vous le fait pas dire

Dieu: Tu vie avec un démon qui croit an dieu?

Gab: On dirait oui.

Dieu: Elle doit avoir skipé beacoup de cour a l'école des démons

Gab: Ca métonerai pas.

Twiggy : Bah ouais, pourquoi ? Mes parents me trouvent sottes pour ça.

Dieu: Ils ont raison. Moi je regrette que Gab est été gay tué les humains je l,aurai pardonné. mais semé la zizanie entre mes anges qui sont suposé ne meme pas penser au sexe pour garder une apparence de pureté. -Soupir-

Twiggy : Je suis ... sotte parce que je crois en vous ?? Bah vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on croit ou pas ? Décidez-vous.

Gab: En fait il pense a prendre ca retraite.

Dieu: Et aussi venant d'un démon s'est franchement étrange.

Twiggy : C'pas une raison.

Moi je crois Je veux un autographe !

Lin: -Sort de son délirium sur son frere et voit dieu- salu ca fait un baille c'était quand la derniere fois? Au proces des sorcieres de sallem?

Dieu: Je donne pas d'autographe. Bonjour Lin. On ne s'était pas revu pas apres?

Gab: Je crois que oui pendant la deuxieme guerre mondiale. Non?

Lin: Mais oui t'a raison

Isaac : Mais ... mais ... c'est ... Mon vieil ami !!

Dieu: Salu, toujours en chasse?

Isaac : Ouais, toujours Mais j'ai trouvé ma prochaine proie Qu'en penses-tu, Gab' ?

Gab: Ne m'aproche pas. -Regarde Isaac avec un regard de glace-

Dieu: C'est le plus gros gibier que tu puisse jamais chasser.

Gab: Un peu de suport serai aprecier père

Dieu: Nan c'est la raison pour laquel tu es la. Alors débrouille toi.

Gab: I hate you.

Isaac : Merciii, mon vieil ami de m'encourager

Dieu: Il ya pa de quoi

Gab: Mon propre père me fait ca.

Isaac : Il t'a déchu aussi.

Gab: T_T

Twiggy : Ce n'est pas tout, mais on devrait pas rentrer ? En priant pour que mes parents soient partis.

Dieu: Hé, je peut rien faire la dessus alors ca serre a rien de prier,

Twiggy : C'est chien ça u_u

Dieu: C'est la vie. Aller a plus tout le monde.

Gab: Bye

Lin: See you soon.

Isaac : Bye mon vieil ami

Twiggy : Bye Je vous aime !!!!

Dieu: Ah oui buter pas Lin je sais plus combien de fois je l'ai sauvé mais sa me ferai chier rare qu'elle creve stupidement.

Twiggy : Vous en faites pas Je ne le ferais pas si vous me donnez un autographe

-Dieu est déja parti-

Twiggy : Merde u_u Gab', tu pourrais m'en procurer un ?

Gab: Man tu fait peur royale.

Twiggy : Comment ça ? oO'

Lin: Eum, techniquement les démons doivent aimer Satan et hair Dieu.

Twiggy : Ben pas moi.

Lin: Et les anges et tous ce qui provient du paradis et qui est proteger par les forces du paradis.

Twiggy : ... Kay ... C'bien.

Gab: C'est pour ca que c'est Zarb. Comme je suis déchu ses pas zarb que l,on ne s'entretue pas mais tu es suposé hair dieu.

Twiggy : Et alors ? Les choses peuvent changer, dans la vie.

Lin: Euh????

Gab: Euh????

Twiggy : Laissez tomber.

Lin: Ok

Gab: On rentre maintenant?

Twiggy & Isaac : Oui.

Gab: Au fait vous avez toujours pas répondu a ma question on est où?

Isaac : J'en ai aucune idée.

Gab: Comment on rentre si on sait meme pas où on est?

Isaac : Euhhh ... I don't know oO'

Gab: -Enfouit sa tête dans les bras de Lin reposant sur ces cuisse-

Twiggy : -Jalouse- Hey, touches-la pas !!! -Moment de silence ...- Euuuuhhhh ... Hey, Isaac, où est la carte ?

Gab: -Regarde Twiggy comme si elle avait des cornes-

Lin: -Regarde Twiggy en état de choc-

Isaac : -Bouche-bée, ne dit rien.-

Twiggy : Quoi ???!! J'ai rien dit u_u

Gab: -Continue a regarder Twiggy mais avec un avertissement dans le regard disant toi aproche toi pas d'elle et de son innoncence.-

Twiggy : QUooooiii ???

Lin: -N'a toujours pas bougé toujours en état de choc-

Twiggy : Lin ... ? Ça va ?

Lin: -Toujours en état de choc-

Gab: -Bouge ca tête dans les bras de Lin pour voir le visage de Lin- Ca sert a rien elle est trop en état de choc pour répondre.

Twiggy : Je t'ai dit de la lâcher u_u J'ai rien fait de mal moi !

Isaac : Non, juste prouvé que tu l'aimes.

Twiggy : Même pas vrai maudit cochon ! T'as rien que ça en tête ???!

Gab: Je dois avouer que ce ressemblai beaucoup a une crise de jalousie.

Twiggy : Même pas vrai. T'allais l'étouffer, c'est pour ça.

Gab: En mettant ma tete dans ses bras qui était sur ces cuisse?

Twiggy : Ta tête est lourde ... C'pour ça ....

Gab: Et comment tu pourrais savoir ca?

Twiggy : Juste en regardant comment elle est enflée et énorme.

Gab: Au moin moi j'en ai une. Et tu t'échapera pas comme ca. Je te laisserai pas prendre le peu d'inocence qu'il reste a Lin.

Twiggy : J'ai rien fait ! Maudit que t'es suceptible et parano'.

Gab: Mais oui.

Twiggy : Non u_u

Gab: Et pourquoi tu demenderai pas a une tierce perssone?

Twiggy : Lin, dis-lui que j'ai rien dit de mal '

Lin: -Regarde sur le coté ca elle aussi trouve que sa ressemblait a une crise de jalousie-

Twiggy : Allez dont chier u_u

Gab: Tu peut toujours demandé au crétin il est peu etre de ton avis.

Twiggy : Isaac ... ?

Isaac : Ben ... moi je dis rien, j'veux pas me faire assassiner ! O_O

Gab: -D'un ton haineux- Froussard

Isaac : Mais tu l'as vu ? C't'une enragée !

Twiggy : Sale menteur !!!

Gab: So much for not wanting to talk for live.

Twiggy : Quoi ? T'oublies que j'suis pas bilingue.

Gab: Je me parlai plus a moi meme contre le cretin anyway

Twiggy : Pourquoi ? oO' De quoi ?

Gab: Je l'insultait

Twiggy : ... Vraiment ? M'en suis pas rendue compte.

Gab: Ah bon

Twiggy : Bon, on rentre ?

Gab: Je pense la meme chose


	7. Chapter 6

-On cogne a la porte-

Lin: J'y vais!!! -Ouvre la porte-

-Lui fait son entré, Will est derrière lui et porte les valises- Lui : Mais ... ooooh, c'est Linoa.

Lin: -Regarde Lui avec un regard de glace- Quesque tu fou ici?

Lui : Je n'ai pas le droit de visiter ma p'tite soeur ?

Lui: Ta petite soeur? -Sur un ton autoritaire- Et Will dépose ces trucs dans le salon et va ranger ma chambre.

Will: Je, j'y vais petite soeur. Dépose les bagages dans le salon et va ranger la chambre de Lin-

Lin: -Regarde Lui avec un regard qui dit j'ai reussi a l'éloigner de toi.-

Lui : Bah ouais, ma p'tite soeur. Tu dois la connaître, c'est ta colocataire, ma chère. -Regades Will s'éloigner.- Reviens ici ensuite !

Will: Bien.

Lin: T'es le grand-frere de Twiggy?

Lui : Twiggy ? oO' Moi ma soeur s'appelle Barbareth, pas Twiggy !

Lin: Ces ma seule colocataire, les 2 autres sont Gab et autre taré, mais ils osnt 2 gars.

Lui : Hmmm .. Étrange. Pourtant mes parents sont venus ici, hier. Lui rendre visite.

Lin: Ah oui c'est vrai son vrai nom c'est barabareth j,avais oublié. -Pouffe de rire- Gab a failli faire une syncope hier.

Lui : Ah oui ? Et comment ça ? -Tapote du pied, impatient.- Will !! Descend ici maintenant !

Will: -Descend en trombe- Désolé!!!

Lin: -Regard will se replacé au coté de lui avec de la colère dans le regard- Oui, Gab n'aime pas tes parents Lui.

Lui : Comme tout le monde ... Même Barbareth ne les aime pas. Même moi. Même Claus ... Je crois qu'ils ne s'aiment même pas eux-mêmes.

Gab: -Descend les escaliers lentement- Ca métonerai même pas. Alors ca va Lui? Will?

Lui : Mais c'est mon cher vieil ami ! Moi ça va très bien ! J'ignorais que tu vivais ici.

Gab: Je suis la perssone que je considere le plus comme ma famille qui a foutu le feu dans notre ancienne maison.

Will: -Hoche de la tete pour signifie qu'il va bien-

Gab: -Sourit a Will-

Lui : Aaaaah ... Je vois. Et bien ... Si tu vis ici, et que ma soeur aussi, je vais me mettre à songer à venir vous rejoindre.

Lin: QUOI!!!!!!!???????

-Twiggy et Isaac descendent.- Twiggy : (marmonnant) Oh merde ... -Affichant un sourire hypocrite.- Heeeeey .... Luiii ... J'suis tellement contente de te voir ... Lin, arrêtes de hurler u_u

Lui : -Croisant les bras- Barbareth ... -Twiggy affiche une grimace, insultée.- J'étais justement en train de dire que Will et moi songions à venir s'établir ici.

Lin: Cet enfoiré de con de trou du cul manipulateur vaut aménager ici.-Dit en pointant Lui-

Twiggy : Aaaaah ... -Mime d'être heureuse, mais elle a plutôt envie de se suicider.- Mais ... c'est cool ...

Lin: Non ce l'est pas!!!

Gab: Allons calme toi Linoa.

Lin: Ne m,apelle pas comme ca N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S F-L-A-M-E-L

Gab: LIN!!!!

Isaac : Nicholas qui ? ... Ooooh Gab', tu es encore plus sexy avec ce nom !

Gab: Argh -Court ce cacher derier Lui- Sauve moi!!!!

Lui : C'est lui l'idiot ? -Ricanes, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.- Tu n'as aucune chance avec Gab', c'est un Seeme de premier niveau. Pauv' fou.

-Twiggy dévisage son frère ; ''dans tes rêves''.-

Lin: Et comment tu sait ca Lui???

Lui : Et bien regardes-le ! On le voit au simple regardes que c'est un Seeme.

-Twiggy se retient pour ne pas éclater de rire.-

Gab:-Regarde Twiggy avec un regard accide- Je vais te tuer Barbareth Elmira Josépine.

Twiggy : La fermes u_u

Gab: -Passe ces bras autour du coup de Will- Alors quoi de neuf vieu? -En s'adressant a Lui parceque Will ne répondera pas a coup sur.-

Lui : Pas grand chose. Will me suit partout dans ma quête pour trouver une femme, sous l'ordre de mes parents, quoique j'en ai aucune envie moi u_u J'suis bien ... Avec Will. Et toi ?

Gab: Toujours a chercher un bon petit uke, et a fuir l'autre taré. Et a essayé d'empecher Lin et ces genes de catpeopel de faire des mauvais coup.

Lin: Gab!!!!

Will: -Rougit légerement-

Twiggy : Catpoepel ?? MUHAHAH !!!!!! -Crampée de rire.-

Lin: Aggh. -Rougit de honte-

Isaac : -Trop occupé à baver en regardant Gab.- Nicholas Flamel

Gab: -Un aire de degout passe sur son visage normalement calme. Comme il sert Will plus fort.-

Lui : -Attrape Will pour poser son bras autour de son épaule, une main sur sa hanche à lui xD.- Et bien, tu es pris avec un idiot dans les pattes, on dirait.

Gab: -Est décus de s'etre fait piquer Will- Malheureusement.

Lin: -Prend le bras de Will et le tire vers elle- Mais vous allez arreter d'harceler mon grand-frere bande de pervers!!!

Lui : Je ne suis pas pervers, moi ! Je ne pense pas au sex' avant le mariage ... -Ne se croit même pas ; éclates de rire.-

Lin: -Sert Will dans ces bras protectivement et regarde Lui avec un regard qui pourait presque tuer-

Gab: Will est trop inocent ca en est irésistible. Désolé Lin.

Lui : Dommage ... Je l'aimais bien moi.

Lin: C'est mon grand-frere et je vais le proteger contre toi espece de sadique.

Lui : T'as rien que ça à faire, de toute façon, vuq ue t'as pas de poitrine.

Lin: COMMENT!?!?!?!?!?

Lui : T'as pas de poitrine. Si tu portais pas de robes, t'aurais l'air d'un homme.

LIn: -Donne un sourire meurtrier a Lui comme elle s'aproche de lui, laissant will deriere elle.-

Lui : Cesses de me fixer ainsi, p'tit homme.

Lin: -Ces yeux deviennent rouge-

Lui : Will, dit à ton p'tit frère traverstie d'arrêtes de me fixer ainsi.

Will: Je, je suis désolé m-mais je dois d-d-dire que je trou-touve ma petite soeur tres feminine monsieur.

Lui : Si tu le dis ; c'est ton choix.

Lin: -Ces yeux redevienne bleu et elle se jete sur Will le serrant- Mon ptit Will.

Lui : Arrrk ... c'est dont ben cute.

Lin: -Tire la langue a Lui comme elle aproche ces lèvre de celle de Will avec un sourire de prédateur, Will etant pure et innocent ne sait pas la signification d'un baiser-

Lui : Arrk ! Inceste ! Tu embrasses ton propre frère.

Lin: Est ce que tu pense que ca me dérange vraiment? Quand on a un frere aussi mignon on s'en fout parceque les liens sont déja plus epais qu'avec un etranger.

Lui : Ouais, mais s'il décide de faire des enfants Ça risque de pas être beau. Et je croyais que tu étais pour les relations homosexuels entre hommes.

Lin: Oui, mais j'aime bien trop mon grand-frere pour le laisse aller a n'importe qui qui ne le merite pas.

Lui : Mais moi je le mérite ; je le nourris, le loge ... Il est à moins, alors laisses-le.

Lin: -Fait le bruit d'un chat en colère comme des oreilles et une queu de chat apparait.- Arghhh, non. -Regarde ca queu de chat avec desespoir- Et tu le merite pas tu fait que lui donner des ordres et des ordres dangereux en plus.

Lui : J'essaie de le transformer en vrai homme, moi au moins. Je ne le surprotège pas pour qu'il reste un flan mou ... Quoique ...

Lin: Quoique? -A lacher Will et tente de faire disparaitre ca queu et ces oreilles.-

Lui : Quoique s'il reste flan mou je peux le forcer à rester avec moi

Lin: -Agripe Will- Tu doit devenir un vrai homme vite!!!!!

Lui : Laisses-le donc choisir Lin ... -Regardes Will.- Je te jure que si tu ne restes pas avec moi je t'arrache les ongles et les cheveux un par un.

Will: -Regarde ca soeur et Lui a tour de rôle l'aire incertain-

Lui : Décides-toi !

Will: Mon dieu quesque j'ai fait pour mériter ca?

Gab: Ca sert a rien il est en vacance dans les Bahamas

Will: T_T

Lui : Ah oui ? Et comment va ton cher vieux père ? -Regardes de nouveau Will- Et toi, décides-toi vite avant que je ne sortes mes pinces !

Gab: Il a l,aire bien de ce j'ai vu hier. Ah, oui ta soeur est ne honte a tout démon que ce respect et a vraiment donner le freak a mon père.

Will: -Tente de s'évader par la porte rester ouverte en rampant-

Lui : Comment ça ? oO' -Attrapes Will par le pantalon.- Toi, tu ne pars pas d'ici.

Gab: -Avec un regard mélange de dégout d'incertitude et de calme.-Ta soeur est fan de dieu.

Will: Je vous en suplie ne m'obliger pas a choisir.

Lui : Non !!! Twiggy !! Vient ici immédiatement !!

Twiggy : -Jouant les innocentes.- Ouiiiiii ?

Lui : Tu ... admires Dieu ??! Comment oses-tu ?

Twiggy : J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux bon u_u -Va se réfugier derrière Lin.- Il est méchant.

Lin: Ca fait longtemp que je le sait. -Sourit a Twiggy-

Lui : Hey ! u_u Soit plus indulgente.

Gab: -Attrape Lin et l'éloigne de Twiggy ce rapellant ce qui est arrivé hier.- Je te l'ai dit hier reste loin d'elle.

Lin: ???

Twiggy : Hey !!!! u_u J'ai droit de l'avoir moi'ssi !!

Gab: Ha, ca aussi ca ressemble a de la jalousie tres chere.

Lin: -Est completement perdu-

Twiggy : C'pas de la jalousie, c'est juste chien que je ne puisse pas l'avoir.

Gab: -Sert Lin protectivement comme Lin serrait Will il y a pas si longtemp et regarde Twiggy avec un avertissement dans le regard.-

Lui : Laisses-la donc toucher Lin, Gab'.

Gab: Elle aura pas le peu d'innocence qu'il lui reste -Attrape Will et commence a monter les escaliers avec Will et Lin sous le bras qui semble étonné-

Lui : Gab' !? Mais ... je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami ! O_O

Gab: -Tire la langue a Lui- Je dois proteger Lin de ta soeur mais Lin n'aceptera pas de venir si je laisse Will seul avec toi alors je les ammenent les 2. -Ce dirige vers ca chambre-

Lui : Espèce d'immature u_u

Gab: Si ca sauve Lin de finir par sortir avec ta soeur je serais presque pret a sortir avec le cretin.

Isaac : Vraiment ??? LIN, SORT AVEC TWIGGY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gab: J'ai dit presque. -Ouvre la porte de ca chambre et jete Will et Lin sur son lit avant de fermer la porte et la verouillé-

Twiggy : Tu ne peux pas forcer Lin a être loin de moi

Will et Lin: -Comprenent toujours rien-

Lui : Je vais aller chercher Will.

Gab: Je suis heureux que ma porte soit blindé.

Lui : Je suis désolé de te rappeller que je suis un démon.

Gab: Merde.

Lin et Will: -Se regarde se demendant ce qui vient juste d'arriver.-

-Lui utilise ses pouvoirs pour entrer xD-

Gab: -Regarde au ciel- Pourquoi avoir une porte si elle sert a rien?

Lui : Parce que c'est la vie.

Gab: La vie c'est grave con.

Will et Lin: -Se sont endormi roulé en boule entrelacé comme 2 chats-

Lui : -Attrapa Will par les cheveux et l'entraîne avec lui.- Toi tu viens avec moi.

Will: -Se réveille- Aouch, aouch, aouch.

Lin: -Dort toujours.-

-Twiggy monte à la chambre, et donnes un coup de pied à Lin.- Réveilles-toi !

Lin: -Se réveille et regarde Twiggy-

Gab: Oh and fuck this. -Prend son manteaux et sort se chercher un bon petit uke-

Isaac : Gab' !!! ATTENDS MOI !!!! -Suis Gab' dehors.-

Gab: -Ignore Isaac-

Isaac : Je t'en pris Attends moi

Gab: -Continue a ignoré Isaac et a ce chercher un uke

Lin: -Regarde Twiggy attendant de savoir pourquoi elle a ete reveille.-

Twiggy : T'as pas remarqué que Will n'est plus là ?

Lin: -Regarde autour- Will!?!?!? Oh and fuck this. -Se lève mais abandonne de libérer Will-

Lui : Will ... dis-moi ... que penses-tu de mon charisme ?

Will: Euh??? V- vous- vous en avez énormément m-mon-monsieur.

Lui : Merci. Parce que je veux rester parfait devant les femmes à forte poitrine.

Will: - Un genre de sourire malalaise du fait que Lui ne court qu'apres les femmes a grosse poitrine.-

Lui : Qu'est-ce qu't'as à être gêné ?? Tu devrais être habitué ! u_u Trouves-toi une femme qui va t'mener.

Will: Bein sur monsieur. -Toujours le même sourire malalaise et incertain-

Lui : ... Désespérant ... u_u Tu devrais être le uke de Gab'.

Gab: -Apparait a coté de Lui- Se serait mon plaisir Lui. ^^

Lui : -Lui tend Will alors qu'il regard Isaac avec dégoût, car il bave tellement qu'il fait un chemin de bave.- Tiens, prends-le et transformes-le en homme que je puisse le reprendre.

Gab: -Prend Will dans ces bras et ce lèche les lèvres a l'idée de ce qu'il va pouvoir lui faaire.- Avec plaisir. -Continue a ignorer Isaac qui le creep-

Lin: -Descend les escaliers- Issac, t'es une sangsue ou une limace?

Will: -Rougit a l'expression sur le visage de Gab.-

Isaac : -Ignores Lin, trop occupé à baver- Gaaaaaaaaab

Twiggy : Ben si Gab' fait de Will un homme, moi j'ai le droit de faire de Lin une femme Euhm ... Je veux dire ... L'emmener à la chasse !

Gab: -Redonne Will a Lui- Je prefere encore ne pas avoir Will que tu aie Lin. -Regard meurtrier a L,adresse de Twiggy-

Twiggy : J'suis pas en amour u_u J'veux juste l'emmener chasser !

Gab: Mais oui on va dire que je te crois.

Lui : Haha ! Twiggy semble amoureuse d'un gars travestie.

Lin: -en a marre de se faire traité de gars alors ne fait qu'ignoré Lui et vas serré Will dans ces bras-

Lui : Lâches-le petit pervers.

Lin: -S'endort dans les bras de Will-

Will: -Sert Lin dans ces bras et s'assit sur le sol contre un mur puis fini par s'endormir lui aussi-

Lui : Bon, encore en train de dormir ... Twiggy, dit à ton chum de lâcher Will !

Gab: Euhm, tu sait qu'elle était pas vraiment serieuse. Elle aurait jamais embrassé Will ailleur que sur le front ou sur les joues. Et que tu la vexe réellement. Et aussi que c'est l'heure ou les Catpeopel prennent une sieste géneralement.

Lui : Hmmm ... u_u

Gab: Alors donne lui un peu de slack sur la traité de gars car a part ca poitrine elle est tres feminine et elle ne passe plus beaucoup de temp avec Will depuis que tu es arrivé... elle est jalouse que tu lui vole son grand-frere.

Lui : Je ne lui pique pas ! Je veux juste ... qu'il me suive u_u

Gab: Ils étaient inséparable avant que tu arrive Lui.

Lui : Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Moi'ssi j'tais près de Barbareth avant, mais j'm'en fiche ; elle a une vie.

Gab: Laisse tomber il te manque la compassion pour les comprendres anyway.

Lui : Qu'est-ce que la compassion ?

Gab: J'aurai du me douter que c'était même pas dans ton vocabulaire. -Soupir en bougeant ces long cheveux derriere ces oreilles.-

Lui : Gab', comment me trouves-tu ? Suis--je seeme ? oO'

Gab: Oui.

Lui : Great ! Je voulais être sûr d'être toujours aussi beau qu'avant

Gab: -Lève les yeux au ciel-


End file.
